Tales of the Cooper Clan - Tennessee Kid
by supertinagirl6
Summary: Book Two of my story series Tale of the Cooper Clan. While Tennessee Kid Cooper is striving to be known as the greatest outlaw in the Wild West he ends up encountering a female raccoon who isn't too keen with outlaws. Contains TennesseexOC
1. Saving a Pretty Lady

Tales of the Cooper Clan - Tennessee Kid

Chapter 1

The dry air of the desert blew across the land, a gray raccoon held a firm grip on his gun revolver that was shaped like a cane. His name was Tennessee Kid Cooper and his came from a long line of family thieves that only stole from other thieves, though Tennessee hadn't been following this code at all, he wanted to steal for the fun of it. A grin formed on his face as he set his brown eyes on a lone stagecoach. He knew that stagecoach contained the mayor of the town and his riches, the only set back was he noticed an orange fox wearing a white button up shirt, a long brown coat, and a brown hat escorting them. That fox was none other than Sheriff Wiley Everett Fox and he had been trying to hunt down Tennessee Kid. The gray raccoon loaded up his gun, ready to pull off the big robbery that is until he spotted someone. A female skunk with long black hair with a white stripe, wearing a green and yellow dress. She sat on the desert dirt, holding her leg in pain. Sheriff Wiley ordered his men to stop the stagecoach to see what was wrong.

"Miss are you alright?" he asked.

Though Wiley failed to see the grin the female skunk flashed, she quickly pulled out two guns and a bunch of coyotes with guns with guns stood behind her.

"Oh Sheriff didn't ya ma teach ya not to talk to strangers?" she smirked.

Wiley clenched his teeth in anger, he had heard about the female skunk that stood before him, her name was Jeanette Le Paradox. Like many people he didn't really think of her as that much of a threat due to the fact she has poor judgement of how many people she would be going up against in a heist, usually ending with her losing the fight and fleeing. though despite the fact she was a skunk she could be very seductive when she wanted to and that was how she managed to get people to work for her.

"Jeanette Le Paradox if you know what's good for your health, ya'll back off and drop the guns." Wiley snarled as he started reaching for his gun.

To the male fox's surprise the female skunk only laughed at this threat.

"That was the old me sheriff, this time I got a foolproof plan. Bring her out boys!" Jeanette said.

Tennessee's brow raised in interest when he saw one of the coyotes carry a female raccoon that had long brown hair tied in a pony tail and wore a brown skirt, blue button up shirt, brown jacket, brown boots, and a red neckerchief. The female raccoon kicked her legs around, trying to get free of the ropes that bonded her arms to the sides of her body. Tennessee couldn't help, but smirk at the sight, he actually found the female raccoon a bit attractive.

"Good thing saving pretty ladies is a hobby of mine." he said with a smirk.

Tennessee quietly made his way over to the stagecoach as Jeanette was arguing with the sheriff about demands, the male raccoon opened up the stagecoach, pointing his gun at the mayor to make him stay quiet as he forced him out of the stagecoach. Once he done this he silently knocked out the two stagecoach drivers as not to alert the sheriff of his presence. Finally he climbed on top of the stagecoach and aimed his gun at the coyote holding the female raccoon. He pulled the trigger, shooting the coyote dead, finally alerting everyone to his presence.

"Halt Tennessee Kid you are under arrest!" Wiley yelled as he drew his gun.

"Sorry sheriff, but better luck next time!" Tennessee smirked as he quickly pulled the female raccoon up onto the stagecoach.

He grabbed the reigns to the horses and made them take off, Wiley tried to shot at the raccoon, but every single one of his shots missed.

"Cooper!" the male fox finally yelled in anger upon seeing the outlaw escaped.

Wiley quickly turned around, figuring he could at least arrest Jeanette Le Paradox, but when he did the female skunk nor her coyotes were no where in sight. The male fox snarled in anger, tossing his hat down on the ground before stepping on it, ignoring the fact that this was the twentieth hat he had ruined. Tennessee smirked as he watched the female raccoon sitting next to him struggle and kick around.

"You better let me go ya lowdown outlaw or I'll get rough with ya!" she yelled.

"Well I always like when ladies play it rough." Tennessee smirked.

The female raccoon gasped before snarling "Consider ya self lucky or I would slap that smirk right off of your face for that disrespectful remark!"

Tennessee couldn't help, but laugh at the female raccoon, as he rode back to his hideout he find it amusing how the female raccoon not only kept yelling threats about if she had a gun she would blast him, but also the fact she accidentally let it slip from her mouth that her name was Clara. A few times he thought about dropping her off at town and letting her go, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of having a women's company, after all he did like feisty gals. After thinking he had finally came up with a way to insure Clara wouldn't run off, before he reached the hideout he blindfolded her and guided her up to the clock tower. Once inside he took off her blindfold an had her sit down in a chair.

"Look here's the deal, I'll untie you only if you agree to stay here." he said.

"What?! I would never agree to stick around an outlaw!" she snapped.

Tennessee pushed his hat up a bit, smirking at the fact he figured she would say as much. He sat down next to her, smirking when he watched her cringe when he laid his arm on her shoulder.

"Look Miss Clara, when I blindfolded you I took you to a town you probably don't know. If you leave you'll have no idea where to go. So if you stick with me you'll be fine unless you want to be somewhere you don't know." the male raccoon said.

Clara clenched her teeth together, as much as she hated to admit she knew that Tennessee was right, he had taken her to a place she didn't even know, all she knew was that she was in a clock tower. With an annoyed sigh she agreed to the male raccoon's terms. Tennessee grinned and untied Clara, once she was free the female raccoon tried to slap him only to have him catch her wrist.

"No need to be like that Miss Clara, I maybe wanting ya company, but I'm not like other outlaws." he said.

Clara glared at the male raccoon before her as she pulled her wrist out of his grip, she turned away and crossed her arms, she was stuck with an outlaw. Back with Jeanette Le Paradox she paced back and force in anger, once again she had misjudged the situation and ended up failing at the heist. She stomped her foot down in anger, letting out a frustrated yell the more she thought about her failure. She wanted to bring the Le Paradox family to light because just like Tennessee she also descended from a family line of thieves except her family were actually terrible thieves. She always heard tales about her ancestors like how her ancestor from Japan Kenta Le Paradox actually almost succeeded in taking out Rioichi Cooper with the help of a dangerous being that most members of the Le Paradox Clan are afraid to speak to. She sat down running her fingers through her hair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"It's just not fair, why did Tennessee have to steal my heist. He always showing me up and I'm always stuck in his shadow. Ha his bounty is up to two-thousand dollars and while my bounty is one-hundred and fifty dollars!" Jeanette thought out loud.

She wanted to overcome Tennessee and be the better theif, but she didn't want to go to the lengths that her ancestor Kenta went in an attempt to overshadow Rioichi, she would only resort to that if she was really desperate. For now she would plan to stick to what she does best, seducing men so she could manipulate them.

Later that night Tennessee tossed and turned in his bed, his eyes squeezed shut, sweat dripping down his forehead, his hand clenched into fists. He was having the same nightmare he has been having for years, it always had him running the the dark with the moon's light silhouetting off of two large mechanical wings. He would try to run, but no matter what the mysterious being would snatch him up in it's large deadly talons. The last thing he would see before the talons started crushing his body was two red glowing eyes full of hate. Tennessee sat up in his bed, taking huge deep breaths as he woke up in a cold sweat, he ran his fingers through his fur, trying to figure why he kept having that nightmare. He had that very same nightmare ever since he asked his mother when he was young what happened to his father. The only thing she told him was that he was murdered by an awful being before he was born.

He looked over next to his bed, spotting the Thievius Raccoonus, figuring reading would help calm his nerves he picked up the book and began reading. The Thievius Racconus was an ancient book passed down in the Cooper family, every Cooper had written about their greatest feats in the Thievius Raccoonus and they even talked about the techniques that they hope to be taught to their descendants. Tennessee silently flipped through the pages reading about Slytunkhamen II who created the move Shadow Power and made the Cooper Vault, Henriette "One Eye" Cooper who was the greatest pirate, Rioichi who developed the Spire Jump, Sir Galleth who who made the Crash Catapult Technique, and Salim Al Kupar who made the Cobra Climb. He always enjoyed reading about his ancestors, it was what helped him to strive to be a great outlaw.

The next day Clara searched all around the clock tower , she wanted a glimpse of the town to figure out where she might be. She pressed her forehead up against the glass of the clock's face, staring at the huge clock hands counting the day away. She was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and clenched her hands into fists when she saw it was none other than Tennessee Kid Cooper.

"Get ready we're going on another heist." he said as he handed her the blindfold.

Clara glared at Tennessee with her brown eyes before finally tying the blindfold over her eyes. Even though Tennessee knew the female raccoon wouldn't be able to figure out where she is by putting on the blindfold, he felt a little guilty about doing it. He quietly pushed these thoughts to the side as he guided her out of the clock tower. He walked up to the stagecoach and untied the horses from it, he set Clara on a horse and tied that horse's reigns to his saddle. With everything set he climbed up onto his horse and rode out of town. Once he was far enough out of town he had Clara take off her blindfold, the female raccoon shielding the sunlight being exposed to her eyes with her hand, seeing that she and Tennessee were out in the desert once more.

"Where are ya taking me?" she demanded.

"To the train, hear that got a new shipment of gold." he replied.

"Typical outlaw." she muttered as she crossed her arms.

Tennessee couldn't help, but grin at the remark, he didn't know why he loved making the female raccoon next to him grumble or snap with anger. Without a word he moved his horse closer to Clara, flashing his typical grin at her when he saw he snort at the action.

"So Miss Clara mind telling me a bit about yourself. It's going to be quite sometime before we finally catch the train." he said.

Clara snapped her head toward Tennessee, she leaned close to him where their faces were inches apart. Tennessee could clearly see the anger burning in her eyes from hearing the question.

"Why should I tell ya an outlaw anything about my life?" she yelled.

At that moment Tennessee made the horses stop in their tracks and didn't say a word. Clara blinked in confusion wondering why he had stopped and wasn't saying anything. All of the sudden Tennessee grab Clara by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. Clara's eyes widen for a split second before she finally shoved Tennessee away.

"Why you lowdown, dirty, good for nothing scum!" she yelled in anger.

Tennessee began laughing his head off, he had anticipated that reaction from her which is why he kissed her in the first place.

"Why I thought you would like a kiss from a good looking fellow like me." he laughed as he made the horses start walking again.

"Good looking, hardly." Clara muttered, still angry about the fact she had been kissed by an outlaw.

Jeanette tapped her fingers on the table she sat at in the saloon, she needed more recruits and she figured the place to get them was there. She applied so more lipstick on her mouth, trying to make herself look attractive as possible. She batted her eyelashes at a couple of longhorns sitting at the bar, lifting her shoulder close to her head. The longhorns' mouths dropped open as they quickly sat down at the table the female skunk sat at, just like she had anticipated.

"What's a pretty lady like ya doing here?" one of the longhorns asked.

"Oh why little old me." she said in a fake innocent tone, "I need some big strong men for a job I need completed."

"What kind of job?" another longhorn asked.

With a grin she sat down on the longhorn's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. The longhorn's eyes widen saw big that it looked like his eyeballs were going to pop out. She leaned up close to the longhorn's face

"The kind of job with great rewards." she whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek.

Without any seconds thoughts all the longhorns agreed to the job, having no idea that it was a job for a heist and the fact there were actually going to get nothing from it. Jeanette grinned as she got off of the longhorn's lap, loving how she's able to manipulate people.

Tennessee Kid Cooper loaded his revolver, preparing for the incoming train. He had Clara stay with the horses, knowing she wouldn't try to run off since she didn't know where to go. He perched up on the top of a building, waiting for the train approach. When the train reached him using all of his strength he jumped on top of train, clinging on to the railing his the handle of his revolver. He lowered himself down to the door of the cart he was on and got inside. A smirk formed on the raccoon's when he saw the guards; shocked faces. The guards tried to attack, but Tennessee easily dodged the bullets from their guns and took them out. A jackalope tried throwing dynamite at Tennessee, but his aim was off, causing the side of the car to be blown up. Tennessee kept a good grip on his bowler hat when the wind tried blowing it off. Quickly he grabbed the bags of gold and began running toward the back of the train, he made his way through the different carts, hearing passengers gasp and scream at the sudden appearance of the raccoon. Finally Tennessee managed to make it to the back of the train, he took one last look behind him, flashing a smirk at the guards pursuing him before jumping down on the tracks.

Using his move the rail slide he managed to slide down on the train tracks, watching as the train grew smaller in the distance. He jumped off the tracks when he reached Clara once more and loaded the bags of gold onto his horse.

"Well that was the best heist yet." Tennessee commented to himself.

"I still don't see why you need me." Clara snarled.

"It's like I told ya before Miss Clara, I would like company especially a lady's company. Living the life of an outlaw can get pretty lonesome." the male raccoon replied.

"Well it should be lonesome! All ya thieves do is break the law and do terrible things! If my pa were still alive he would send ya straight to where ya belong and I don't mean jail!" she said with venom dipping of her tone.

Tennessee raised a brow in interest, he wanted to learn more about Clara, but he knew she wouldn't talk for now, especially to an outlaw. He knew he had to bide his time to make Clara to trust him though that meant loosening the tight leash he had her own.

"Tell ya what Miss Clara. I won't blindfold ya this time when we go into town. I trust ya enough." he said.

The female raccoon stared in shock, she couldn't believe the words that came out of the outlaw's mouth. He was actually going to let her see the town he was hiding out in, making her wonder what kind of angle he was trying to play out. She didn't know what Tennessee was planning, but for now she planned to keep her guard up and the male raccoon and figure some way to escape his grasp.


	2. Sneaky Skunk

Chapter 2

Clara was shocked when Tennessee indeed kept to his word and did not blindfold her before riding into town. She stared at the surroundings of the small town she and Tennessee rode into. She was a bit upset when she the male raccoon was right about it being a town she did not recognize, but she was glad now that she didn't have to be blindfolded anymore. Clara and Tennessee finally reached the clock tower, Tennessee with one hand picked up the bags of gold and with the other he grabbed Clara by her hand, the female raccoon was a bit shocked by this action, but she still didn't trust him. Inside Tennessee dropped the bags of down on the ground before sitting down in a chair, he lifted up his feet and rested them on the table as he leaned back in his chair. Clara sat down across from him, still being cautious of the infamous outlaw. She pushed back her brown hair out of her eyes as she for the first time studied the male raccoon before her. She focused her eyes on his face, noticing that despite his reputation he had quite a charming face, her eyes trailed downward, studying his firm chest. Tennessee tilted his hat up a bit, smirking when he noticed Clara studying his features.

"I thought ya didn't think I was good-looking Miss Clara." Tennessee said with a grin.

Clara snapped out of her thoughts and glared at the male raccoon, though she didn't say a word against his statement causing him to snicker.

"Miss Clara I believe I never did catch where ya from. Miss Paradox had to get you from some where." he said.

At that moment Clara's ears flattened against her head. She turned her head away from Tennessee and frowned, she began wiping her eyes to fight back some tears, she never did like crying in front of anyone, especially outlaws.

"Doesn't matter I can't go back." she muttered.

Tennessee raised a brow in confusion, wondering what could have possibly happened that made it where Clara couldn't return home. Quietly he got up and sat down next to her, he saw she flinched a bit when he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Look Miss Clara I know you don't trust me, but maybe you can tell me the reason why you can't go back." Tennessee suggested.

Clara took in a deep sigh and moved away from the male raccoon, she believed he was beginning to tread on her personal grounds and that she had no reason to tell Tennessee the dark secrets of her past. So without a word she left Tennessee alone in the room.

Jeanette loaded her gun as she rode into a small indian village. She was making plans for a big gold heist and the one thing she wanted was a distraction. Just as she expected indian warriors surrounded her horse with their weapons pointing at her. Her green eyes widen when she saw a large brown male buffalo approach her, she figured by his tan-colored clothing and the large feather headdress that the buffalo was the chief of the village. The chief snorted his nose at the female skunk, his eyes glaring at her with rage.

"I am Chief Thunderhooves, why do you trespass on our land." he said in a strict tone

Behind him stood an orange female buffalo with amber-colored hair that hung in one of her eyes and she wore a tan dress and boots. She narrowed her blue eyes at Jeanette, not wanting to trust any words that come out of the female skunk's mouth.

"My name is Jeanette Le Paradox and I'm just an innocent, defenseless woman seeking food and shelter." she said as she hid away her two guns.

"I do not trust this women, something smells off about her." the female buffalo snarled.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm a skunk! I took three baths just to try to tone the stench down!" Jeanette yelled in an insulted tone.

"That is enough Strongheart! Let this skunk speak, she seems of no threat to us." Chief Thunderhooves said.

Jeanette grinned as she watch Strongheart glare at her before walking off. Once the female skunk had set down with the chief, she told a convincing lie about how a town not too far from them planned to seize their land from them and force the indians out of their homes. Chief Thunderhooves snarled, his hands clenching into fists, the more he thought about the news Jeanette had given him, the angrier he got.

"Well there is one thing you could do to stop this from happening." Jeanette said with a grin, "Attack the town before they have the chance to attack you."

"We can't attack!" Strongheart yelled as she entered the tent, "That will only give the town reason to come back for us!"

"Oh, but I thought you cared for your village." the female skunk said in a fake innocent tone.

"I do, but that doesn't give us the right to attack them!" the female buffalo replied.

"Be silent Strongheart!" Chief Thunderhooves said in a strict tone.

Strongheart couldn't believe it, the chief was actually choosing to believe someone not from their village. She clenched her fists and stormed out of the tent. She scaled up some rocks and sat on top of them, upset that no one would listen to her. The indian village was like her family since none of her biological family remained, her mother was an indian buffalo while her father was a western bison. She knew that she had been told her parents met under unexpected events and that their views on life is what drove them apart. He father hungered for one thing and that was to tame the wild north, so he traveled to Canada during the gold rush, but supposedly died in an avalanche. Her mother was killed when outlaws had set fire to her village, she tried to escape, but she was trapped, leaving Strongheart to become an orphan. She took in a deep sigh, watching as Jeanette left the tent and got on her horse.

"Mother what would you have done if you were alive?" the female buffalo thought.

Clara opened her eyes when she heard the sounds of struggles, curious she got out of her bed to see what it was. She pressed her feet against the wooden floor, taking silent steps as she tried to find the source of the struggles. She kept looking till finally she found the source of the sounds, she was shocked when she saw the outlaw that loved to make her angry, tossing and turning in his bed, his eyes squeezed shut in fear. Clara had never seen that side of the male raccoon, hesitantly she began shaking Tennessee in an attempt to wake him up. Tennessee's eyes snapped open as he gasped and instinctively grabbed his revolver and aimed it at Clara's head. The female raccoon froze in fear when she found herself staring down the barrel of a loaded gun. Tennessee blinked his brown eyes, finally taking notice of his surroundings, when he saw he had his revolver aimed at Clara's face he quickly jerked it away.

"Miss Clara ya startled me, I would have never aimed old blue at ya if I had known it was ya." Tennessee apologized.

"I-I understand, y-ya were only ha-having a nightmare." Clara stuttered, still shaken up from having a gun aimed at her.

"I truly am sorry Miss Clara, normally people aren't around whenever I have one of those nightmares just like awhile ago." he explained.

Clara began to calm down a bit when she saw the male raccoon really was sorry for what he did. That was when to Tennessee's surprise Clara sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Tennessee, running one of her hands up and down his back.

"My ma did this whenever I had a nightmare, it always helped calm me." she explained.

Tennessee was stiff at first, but eventually he did find that the action was indeed calming him like Clara said it would. He rested his head on shoulder, welcoming the sleep that he yearned for. Before he fell asleep he could have sworn he saw Clara smile at him, but he decided it was only his imagination playing tricks with him. Clara gently pushed Tennessee back down on his bed, she was going to get up, but for some reason she found herself still sitting on his bed. She didn't know why, but quietly she reached out her hand and began tracing the features of the sleeping raccoon's face. She ran her fingers down his chin, thinking how he had been kind to her all of this time, like a gentlemen.

"Maybe ya'll not so bad after all." she thought to herself.

Jeanette grinned in victory as she walked into her bedroom, everything was going according to her plan, the longhorns would provide as her muscle for the job while the indians would be her distraction. She sat down at her mirror dresser, admiring her reflection.

"How do you like me now Pa?" she said as her green eyes stared at her reflection.

She could remember the memory very clear, her father wanted to have a son to continue the Le Paradox Clan legacy. Though after her mother gave birth to her she was left unable to bear anymore children. Jeanette's father was enraged this, but forced his daughter into her training in order to continue the thieving line. Every time she would falter and grow tired, her father would start beating on her and tell her that she was worthless. Eventually her father was arrested and thrown in prison during a failed robbery, after that he was hung for his crimes. Ever since that day Jeanette vowed she would bring the Le Paradox name to light and finally prove to her father that she was not the worthless being he always believed her to be. Her eyes squeezed shut as she thought of the painful memories, curious she turned her back to the mirror, but still made it where she could see the mirror. She grasped the straps off her dress and slipped them off of her shoulders, revealing her bare back. She almost cried as she stared at the different whip marks that covered her back, all of them came from her father's constant beatings whenever she messed up. At times Jeanette for forget why she's even trying to bring her family name into the thieving light, but when she sees the scars on her back, she remembers the reason why.

Daylight had finally come, the sun shined down upon the scorching hot desert. Tennessee opened his eyes, letting out a yawn as he stretched his arms until he heard a satisfying pop. He remembered last night's events where he almost shot Clara due to him being startled from his nightmare, he didn't mean to do that, he wasn't thinking at the time. Though these were the farthest thoughts from his mind, right now he was focused on the news of a steamboat that will be passing by in the river. He knew there would be lot's of passengers money on that steamboat, giving him the perfect opportunity for a heist. He was about to get out of his bed until he noticed lying asleep on the floor was none other than Clara. Her curled up sleeping form was next to Tennessee's bed, her tail would twitch a few times. With a smirk Tennessee got down in the floor next to Clara, laying his hand on her cheek.

"Well Miss Clara I didn't know ya were that kind of girl." he smirked.

Clara's eyes snapped open and she jerked her body away from the male raccoon. Her brown eyes glared at him with anger.

"I am not that kind of girl! To think I was worried about ya last night!" she yelled as she stood up and stormed off.

Tennessee Kid couldn't help, but laugh at the fact he had made the female raccoon angry once more. He got off of the floor and grabbed a hold of his revolver, after Clara had cooled down he told her that they were going to pull a heist on a steamboat and he needed someone to help cover him. Clara agreed to the task due to the fact it would be useless to leave Tennessee since she still didn't know what town she was in. the two raccoons gathered up the supplies before leaving the clock tower. They both quietly made their way down to the river, not wanting to alert the town's people to their presence. Once there they both got on a raft that was tied to the docks. Tennessee had Clara grasp the handlebars of the pump that controlled the raft's paddles as he untied the raft, shoving his foot against the dock, The raft traveled down the rivers, the water's currents splashing against the wood of the raft, making the surface slippery. It was long before Tennessee saw the steamboat come into view.

Tennessee grabbed some rope, creating a loop before swinging it over his head and latching it onto on of the steamboat's spouts. He tied the other end of the rope to the raft and tugged on it to make sure the rope was secure.

"Alright Miss Clara stay here while I go get the money." he said as he climbed up on the rope, making sure to keep his balance.

Clara still didn't like the idea of helping an outlaw steal, but she agreed to it. With that Tennessee ran up the rope, making his way to the top of the steamboat. He chewed on the toothpick in his mouth, focusing on reaching the boat's vault where the kept all of the passengers money. He clung onto one of the steamboat's poles, slowly crawling down on it and planting his feet on the solid floor. Tennessee grinned seeing he was right outside of the vault room, silently he opened the door, spotting the huge grey vault in the center of the room. He pressed his ear up against the vault door, his hand firmly grasping the vault dial, his ears twitched as he turned the dial, listening for the clicks that signaled the combination. With one last turn there was a loud click and Tennessee was able to open up the vault door.

"I may have to take a vacation after this one." Tennessee commented out loud.

"How about in prison?" a male voice suggested.

Tennessee Kid turned around to see Sheriff Wiley Fox snarling with his gun aimed at him.

"You've escaped the law for too long Cooper, now it's time to go where you belong." Sheriff Wiley Fox snarled.

Thinking fast the male raccoon grabbed the bag of money out of the vault, swiftly dodging the bullets fired from the sheriff's gun. He ran as fast as he could, trying to avoid the gunfire being shot at him by the very fox continuing to pursue him. Tennessee saw the rope leading to the raft coming into view, his sense a freedom beginning to grow, but he failed to see Sheriff Wiley quickly firing his gun. Tennessee screamed in pain as he felt the bullet tear through his right ear, leaving a bleeding hole. Blood dripped down on his shoulder as he dropped the money to try to stop the bleeding as he continued to run toward the rope. Sheriff Wiley fired his gun again and this time it hit Tennessee in the shoulder, the male raccoon squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself fall over the railing of the steamboat and into the water. He sunk deeper and deeper into the rushing currents, watching as the water around his turned crimson from his blood, for the first time Tennessee thought he was going to die.

Clara stared with wide eyes at what had happened, at first she thought about untying the rope and fleeing, with Tennessee dead she would no longer have to stick around with him She reached the rope, but she couldn't find it in her heart to let the outlaw die, without any second thoughts she dived into the water after Tennessee. She swam to his sinking body, grabbing his gun and holding it in her mouth before wrapping her arms around his waist. Her legs kicked with all of her might as she swam to the surface, trying to make sure the now unconscious raccoon didn't die. Her head broke the surface a few times, but the river's currents forced her under again, making her have to fight harder to get her and Tennessee to safety. Finally after many attempts she managed to reach the raft, she pulled Tennessee's body up onto the raft and quickly untied the rope, allowing the raft to drift down the river, away from the steamboat. Quickly she ripped off the male raccoon's shirt and vest, exposing his bare chest so she could examine the gunshot wound in his shoulder. The wound was bleeding badly and she could see the bullet still in his wound.

"Come on Tennessee don't die on me." she said as she held her hand against Tennessee's bleeding ear, she knew she had to get back to the clock tower in order to treat his wounds.

Clara dragged Tennessee's body up a bit more on the raft before grabbing the handlebar on the pumps, making the raft return to the direction they came from, Her brown eyes glanced down at the male raccoon, hoping she wasn't too late.


	3. Confession

Chapter 3

Clara struggled as she carried Tennessee back to the hideout, she was still worried that she hadn't made it in time. Quickly she laid Tennessee done on his bed, she bit her lip when she saw his bloody shoulder, she knew before she could treat it that she needed to remove the bullet first. Quickly she grabbed a knife off the table with a shaky hand, a bit nervous about what she had to do. Taking a deep breath she inserted the knife into the gunshot wound, the male raccoon yelped out in pain, revealing that he was still alive. He clenched his hand tightly onto Clara's arm, clenching his teeth tightly as Clara continued to cut into the wound. Finally she was to make enough room to pull the bullet out with her fingers. She cleaned off her hands before she began soaking a rag in a bowl of alcohol so she could prevent the gunshot wound from getting infected. Once the rag was soaked enough she sat down on the bed, seeing how weak the male raccoon's face looked from how much pain he had gone through.

"Don't worry, the pain will be gone soon." she insured as she gently lay the alcohol soaked rag on the wound.

Tennessee squeezed his eyes shut as Clara treated his wound, the stinging pain coursed through out the entire wound. Once Clara had finished that wound she gently cleaned up the wound on his ear, it didn't hurt as bad, but Tennessee still felt the stinging pain like before. After Clara lift the rag away she began running her fingers through Tennessee's fur, silently trying to comfort him after all the pain she had put him through in order to get the bullet out of his wound.

"Your wounds are disinfected now." she said.

Tennessee's eyes began to droop as he felt Clara's fingers continuously run through his fur, without thinking he reached out his hand and placed it on Clara's cheek, he was a bit surprised when the female raccoon didn't flinch like she usually did.

"Thank ya Miss Clara, if ya weren't there I believe my thieving days would have been done." he said.

The female raccoon gave a kind smile as she slowly started bandaged Tennessee's shoulder.

"Ever since my pa died I always thought all outlaws were no good." she started, a bit unsure if she should tell the male raccoon this, "The reason why I can't go back to where I'm from is because there is nothing left to go back to."

Tears streaked down her face as she began telling Tennessee her sad tale, she once lived in a small town with her mother and father, everything was fine until a group of outlaws came into town. Clara remembered seeing the dead bodies, hearing the screams of death, it was all burned into her memories. Her father tried to stop them, but one of the outlaws managed to throw a rope around his neck, drag him through town, and hung him on a tree. Clara clenched her fist as she thought about seeing her father kick and struggle as he was dangling off of the ground by a rope before finally dying from suffocation. She and her mother tried to flee from the scene, but the outlaws managed to catch her mother, doing unspeakable and terrible things to her before finally killing her.

"I kept running, fleeing from my former home, eventually I bumped into Jeanette and her gang where they made me a hostage. You should know the rest." Clara finished as she wiped away the tears streaking down her face.

Tennessee was shocked at the female raccoon's confession, he couldn't believe what happened to her town and her parents. In fact it made him feel guilty for keeping her against her will. He sighed as he used his thumb to clean away some tears that were trying to escape her eyes, he knew what he wanted to do.

"Miss Clara ya don't have to stay here anymore." he said, "It wouldn't be right to keep ya here against your will. So you can go ahead and leave, don't worry about me, I'll do fine since you bandaged me up.

Clara's eyes widen in shock, she couldn't believe that Tennessee was actually allowing her to leave, making her see that she was right about him being a gentlemen toward women. Her head glanced at the exit way, the moment of freedom she had finally awaited for had come, but the idea actually began to make her sad. She knew that with the time she had spent with Tennessee she had actually grown to like him, so instead of leaving she hugged the male raccon tightly, burying her face into his bare chest.

"I don't want to leave Tennessee, I want to stay here with ya. In fact I think I..." she started.

Tennessee shushed her as he lifted her head up to his, without a word he gently placed his lips on top of her's. Clara moaned as she kissed Tennessee, wrapping her arms around his neck, being careful not to hurt the male raccoon. Tennessee wanted to do more than kiss Clara, he wanted to show her how much he appreciated all that's she done, but he couldn't in his injured state and the fact Clara might not be ready for that kind of commitment. So they remained sitting on the bed for the longest time, enjoy the bliss of the sweet kiss they both shared. After a while the two raccoons pulled apart, needing to breathe after their long kiss.

"Maybe I will like the idea of being with an outlaw." Clara said with a smile.

Tennessee smiled back as he continued embracing her, a smirk grew on his face when he saw Clara blushed from being pressed up against his bare chest.

"Ya know I think I understand how ya feel after that story ya told me." he started.

He began telling Clara how he actually came from a family line of thieves, dating as far back as ancient Egypt. He remembered the day he turned eight was when his mother handed him the ancient book passed down in the family for generations His father was suppose to be the one to teach him, but he was murdered before Tennessee was born, leaving the male raccoon to teach himself up the Cooper's thieving ways, He did admit he hadn't followed the family's code of honor by stealing from other thieves only since he ended up finding the idea of stealing fun. He taught himself about all the techniques in the book, all the way from Slytunkhamen II's Shadow power technique to Rioichi's Spire Jump. At age fifteen he developed the Rail slide or Rail Walker technique when he manged to outrun the sheriff who was trying to place him under arrest. At age twenty he ended up meeting Sheriff Wiley Fox who despised being called by his first name and told everyone to call him Sheriff Fox or just Sheriff. He encountered the male fox many times during heists, but always managed to escape him. .Tennessee never knew what happened to his mother, when he went home on day he found the house a mess and his mother no where in sight, but he managed to spot large talons marks on the door

"Then there's my nightmares." Tennessee said.

"You mean like the one that scared ya so much ya almost shot me?" Clara asked.

The male raccoon silently nodded before explaining to her that ever since his mother told him that his father was murdered by a mysterious being, he's had the same nightmare almost every night. It always showed him wandering around in the darkness, unable to see anyone or anything in the darkness. A white moon would slowly appear in the darkness, but it would change into a blood crimson color when a silhouette of large mechanical wings. He would always try to run in his nightmare, but no matter where he would run he would find himself snatched up by large deadly talons. The mysterious being in his nightmare would lift him up to it's face, forcing him to stare into it's red glowing eyes full of hate before the talons started crushing him. Tennessee wished he could always wake up before the pain and the blood pouring out his body would start, but his nightmare would always end with him being thrown down by the mysterious being and plummeting to his death. The male raccoon shivered at memories of the constant nightmare, he didn't know why he had them, he just wanted them to end. Clara laid her hand on Tennessee's shoulder, feeling guilty how at first she believed all outlaws didn't have a heart and that none of them could no the pain she had gone through, now with her time with Tennessee she was able to see the side of outlaws she had been blind to for so long.

"Tennessee I'm really sorry that ya lost ya pa, that's a sad thing that you never got to meet him. I think I understand why you're so lonely now, your family is gone, but don't worry Tennessee I promise not to leave ya." Clara insured.

Tennessee laid his hand on Clara's before replying "Thank ya kindly Miss Clara."

Strongheart clenched his fists tightly as she watched the warriors prepare for battle. Indian warriors painted their faces in warpaint, they sharpened the tips of their arrows and loaded their guns. The female buffalo tried to consult with Chief Thunderhooves that he would be making a mistake by moving forward into battle, but the male buffalo refused to listen to reason. She stared up at the sky, wondering why her own people chose to believe a stranger over her, sometimes she wondered if they wouldn't listen to her because she's not pure of blood and they fear that this might have corrupted her She didn't know the reason, but she knew she needed to do the right thing. She slipped off of the rock she was sitting on, silently making her way to the horses. She stroked one of the horses' snouts to calm them down, she didn't want any of the people of her village to know she was going to warn the town of the attack.

"That female skunk is planning something. I do not believe her lies of the people of the town coming to attack us. If I can warn them and convince them to make the right choice then perhaps it will ruin what that skunk may have planned." she thought to herself.

She climbed up on the black horse's back, getting a firm grip on the long black-colored mane. Once she was set she tugged on the horse's mane, making the horse start running off. As Strongheart rode away on her horse she glanced back at her village, watching as it grew smaller and smaller in the distance. She felt a little guilty on turning her back on her and her mother's people, but she knew she had no choice. With a sigh she continued to ride off farther on the horse, hoping her plan will go off with a hitch.

Jeanette paced back and forth as a line of coyotes and longhorns stood before her, she knew the time for her big heist was drawing near. She explained to the confused men, ignoring the fact they thought she had called them over for another reason, that she needed muscle for her job to steal from the town's bank which had more gold than anyone could imagine inside

"Um Miss what do we exactly get from this?" a coyote asked out of curiosity.

Jeanette grinned at this question, she knew she could seize the opportunity to manipulate the men more. She swung her hips as she walked in a slow stride toward the coyote, smirking when she saw him back up a bit. She pulled him in close, tracing her index finger down his chest.

"What ya name?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Red Eye. Sharpest shooter around there here parts." he replied.

Jeanette batted her eyelashes at him as she swished her tail, accidentally bumping it into the other coyote's face who fainted from the stench. Red Eye smirked and without warning he forcefully pressed his lips against her's.. The female skunk felt like gagging, but she managed to endure throughout the entire kiss.

"Ya do some pretty good lip wrestling." the coyote commented.

The other coyotes and longhorns glared at Red Eye with jealously, wishing they were the ones who got to kiss Jeanette. The female skunk pushed away Red Eye a bit, not wanting him to be close enough to try other things. She handed out guns to all of the longhorns and coyotes before setting up empty glass bottles on the fence.

"Alright boys start shooting." she said after she had backed away from the fence.

Bullets flew through the air, the sounds of gunfire filled the once silent dessert, glass bits went flying upon shattering from the bullet hitting it. Jeanette wanted the men to have top aim just in case someone tried to stop them in the big heist, she grinned in victory, feeling nothing could go wrong.

Tennessee ran his fingers on his bandaged arm, he wanted to thank Clara in a very special way now that he had healed a bit, but he wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of step. He sighed as he put back on his orange shirt and black vest, deciding to take a look outside at the night sky. His boots clicked on the wooden floor as he walked out on the balcony, he leaned against the railing, his black gloved hands gripping it firmly. His brown eyes glanced up at the sky, he always found nightfall calm and comforting, he figured it was because of his thieving instincts. Because he was too busy staring at the night sky he didn't notice a small delicate hand lay on his shoulder and trace down his arm.

"How's ya arm?" a female voice asked.

Tennessee turned around to see Clara smiling at him.

"It's doing pretty fine though looks my ear is stuck with this bullet hole." he said as he rubbed his right ear, feeling the part of his ear that is gone due to the bullet.

Clara hugged Tennessee's firm chest, resting her head on his shoulder, staring up at the stars that sparkled brightly in the night sky. She sighed in content, happy that she managed to get rescued by the kind and charming raccoon that she thought of as a good for nothing outlaw at first. Her brown eyes glanced up at Tennessee, finding the features that once annoyed her now made her heart beat faster in anticipation. The male raccoon ran his fingers through her brown ponytail. Without warning she shoved Tennessee against the wall as she began kissing him passionately.

"Miss Clara?" Tennessee muttered, surprised by the female raccoon's action.

"Tennessee I need to thank ya for being so kind, please let me do this." she said as she rubbed her hands all other his chest.

He moaned at this action as he guided her back inside the clock tower, his hands ran up to her shoulders and pulled off her brown jacket, revealing her blue button up shirt. After he had done that he reached for her pony tail and untied it, letting her hair fall to it's true length. Tennessee began kissing down Clara's neck as they both fell down on the bed.

"Are ya sure ya want to do this Miss Clara?" he asked, wanting to make sure if the female raccoon was ready.

Clara only slowly nodded as she began taking off Tennessee's black vest, she wanted to thank for all that he's done for her and she figured that this was the best way to do so. Without a word their lips met once more as the kicked off their boots, continuing their activity.

Later that night Clara lay on Tennessee's bare chest, watching as it slowly rise and fell with his calm breathing. She had never imagined she would recieve so much pleasure from the male raccoon, She smiled as she made her tail brush against Tennessee, causing the male raccoon to smirk, they both had lost their families and managed to find comfort in each other. Tennessee pulled Clara closer to his body, still feeling the warmth of her body from the activity they both had preformed.

"Thank ya Miss Clara." he whispered in her ear.

Clara smiled and gave Tennessee a quick peck on the lips before replying" Just call me Clara."

Tennessee grinned at this as he nodded his head in agreement. he had never imagined that one little event would actually lead to him finding someone he would end up falling in love with. He watched as Clara's eyes began to droop with drowsiness, the male raccoon kissed her head as she rest her head against the crane of his neck and let sleep over take her. Tennessee let out a yawn as he began to feel tired as well, he took on last look at the female raccoon resting on his chest before falling into a deep slumber of bliss. for a first time in a long while Tennessee did not have a nightmare that night, the two raccoons managed to sleep peacefully throughout the entire night in each other's embrace.


	4. Bank Heist

Chapter 4

That morning Tennessee woke up when he heard the sounds of a commotion coming from outside, he sat up in his bed, noticing Clara began to stir from her sleep when he did this. He laid his hand on her shoulder, telling her that he was going to check it out and for her to get more rest. He got out of bed, putting back on his orange shirt, black vest, belt, boots, and hat, he needed to see what the commotion was about. He grabbed his revolver off of the table and left the hideout, once outside he ran over to a telegraph pole line where he scaled up it and perched on it so he could get a good view. He discovered the commotion was actually an angry crowd, men and woman yelled in rage as they gathered around one person. Tennessee moved closer to get a better view, seeing that the person the crowd was gathering around was a amber female buffalo that wore indian clothing, it was none other then Strongheart.

"Please you have to believe me!" Strongheart pleaded.

"Why should we believe ya? You're just one of them there trouble making buffalo!" one person yelled.

"If you all don't believe me then my people will end up attacking you. I'm telling you that you have to refuse to fight an convince them they have been tricked. They won't believe me so you're my only hope!" the female buffalo replied in a pleading tone.

"Ha I bet ya'll just trying to trick us into lowering our guard!" another person yelled.

"No that's not it, you're all giving what that female skunk wants! You're all making a mistake!" she said.

Not matter how much Strongheart pleaded, no one would believe her, the town's people began preparing for the rival of the indians. Tennessee crossed his arms and sighed, he couldn't believe how ignorant people can be at times, he saw the female buffalo stare down at the ground in defeat. Quietly to make sure no one spotted him, he made his way over to Strongheart and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the shadows. Before she could say anything the male raccoon placed his hand over her mouth, quietly shushing her so they wouldn't get caught.

"I heard what ya told those people and I believe ya." he whispered.

Strongheart's eye widen in shock, she had never imagined after the scene she had just witnessed from the town's people that there would actually be someone that would believe her.

"Come on, you can explain to me more back at the hideout. though you'll have to wait outside a few moments before going inside." he said.

Strongheart nodded before following the male raccoon back to the clock tower, Tennessee had her wait outside before going in to wake up Clara and have her dress. It didn't take lone for the female raccoon to get fully clothed again so the female buffalo could enter the hideout. Strongheart looked around in wonder at the inside of the large clock tower, her blue eyes studying very detail of her surroundings, she hadn't seen anything like that before due to living in the indian village her whole life. Silently sat down a the small table, her body shifting a bit because she wasn't use to sitting in a chair, with a sigh she began telling Tennessee Kid and Clara about how Jeanette cmae to her village and told the indians the town was going to attack them to steal their land. She explained how she tried to convince the chief that Jeanette had lied to them and they were allowing themselves to fall for her tricks, but no one bothered to listen to her.

"Jeanette Le Paradox, you mean that smelly skunk that's always causing trouble. If she's behind this then she has to be playing at some sort of angle.' Tennessee said.

Clara nodded her head in agreement, remembering how the female skunk had taken her as a hostage in an attempt to try to complete the heist. She remembered about during her short time of being a hostage how Jeanette had the tendency to manipulate others to her will through her lies, always promising someone something, but in the end betraying their trust.

"How soon do ya think your people will be here Miss Strongheart?" Tennessee asked.

"Soon, my people travel very quickly. They will arrive in large numbers and be ready for a fight to the death." the female buffalo replied.

"Well I can't convince the town's people to not fight since they won't believe me, so that leave's only one option. I'll gather up a team to help me pull a heist on the bank Jeanette is targeted. The skunk will get so steamed you could cook eggs on her head if we steal from the place she wanting to steal from. Now I'll need some muscle and brains for the job." the male raccoon said.

Strongheart stood up, plating her hands firmly down on the table top, her blue eyes looking stern.

"This plan may not stop the fight I dreaded, but at least it will stop that skunk from being satisfied. I shall help you, I will be your muscle, I may not look strong, but I inherited my father's strength." the female buffalo said.

"Is your father the chief?" Clara asked.

Strongheart shook her head before replying "No, my father was a bison with fur as red as fire and eyes blue as the sky, I never met him, but that was how my mother always described him like that. He died in an avalanche after he traveled north."

"So exactly strong are ya?" Tennessee asked.

"When I was younger I managed to easily take down the other boys, I'm even strong enough to carry heavy logs." she replied.

The male raccoon nodded his head in understanding, he considered the female buffalo to be strong enough to complete the job, meaning all that was left was the brains for the job and Tennessee knew just the person. Meanwhile at the town's saloon a male white mouse wearing a white shirt, blue vest, black pants, and small circular glasses. The mouse sighed in frustration as he slowly cleaned one of the beer glasses with his white rag, waiting for a customer to show up and demand for beer. His ears twitched when he heard the sound of the saloon doors swinging open, he kept his back turned toward the customer as he continued to clean the beer glass.

"What'll it be sir?" the mouse asked.

"Ah shucks ya should know why I'm here Negro." a male voice said.

The mouse named Negro nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning when he heard the voice, he turned around to see Tennessee Kid Cooper sitting at the bar with a smirk. Negro quickly sat down the beer glass and looked around the saloon to make sure there were no law men around.

"Tennessee why are ya here? Ya know nobody's suppose to know I helped ya with the train robbery." the male mouse said in a hushed tone.

"I know, but I need you're help. We're going to pull a heist on the town bank and you're the only one that's got the brains who would be able to open the vault faster than me." the male raccoon replied.

Negro bit his lip nervously, he had always been afraid that if he goes on a heist that everyone would discover that he'd help Tennessee in previous heists. Tennessee explained to the male mouse that the only reason he was going to rob the bank was to prevent Jeanette from pulling getting the money. Negro cringed at the name of Jeanette, in the past even he had fallen for her manipulative ways. She had came into the saloon one day and flirted with him, saying that she needed someone smart for a special job which like with all the men she promised a very special reward from her. Negro had helped her the with heist just like he wanted, but the only reward he got was a cold jail cell since Jeanette had him take the fall for her. It took him months to rebuild his life after what Jeanette had done to him.

"I only hope none of my descendants will ever make the same mistake I did." he thought to himself.

After a few moments in thought Negro agreed to help Tennessee with the heist, he figured it might be the best way to get back at Jeanette Le Paradox for destroying his life. Tennessee grinned at the fact Negro had agreed to help, ha knew with Negro's brains and Strongheart's strength combined with his thieving techniques that they were definitely able to pull off the heist.

The town's people kept a tight grasp on their guns as they stared upon the horizon, awaiting the upcoming battle. They narrowed their eyes when they saw the indians began to approach. The indians all wore war paint upon their faces, some had their bows and arrows drawn, others had their guns loaded and ready to fire. Chief Thunderhooves stood in front of the indians, staring down at the small town in anger, silently he raised his arms and gave the signal to attack. The indians let out their battle cries as they began to charge forward, firing both their gun and arrows. The town's people cried out a battle cry as well as they began firing their guns at the indians. the sun of gunfire filled the air, people's screams of anguish engulfed the area, bodies fell to the ground that were either injured or dead. Rage filled Chief Thunderhooves' eyes as he continued to charge forward, determined to wipe out all of the town's residents. The numbers of the injured and dead grew larger and larger, both side determined to win the battle.

Strongheart tried to block out the sounds of the battle that filled the air, she no longer felt guilty about the battle she once dreaded. She had talked to both sides, pleaded for the to listen to either, but now she sees them as fools for letting their pride blind their judgement. She ran to the doors of the bank that were boarded up before the big battle, she reared one her legs back before smashing it into the wooden planks making them crack upon contact. She kept bashing her leg against the planks with all her might, not once slowing down. Finally with one last kick the planks one the door shatter, allowing access to the bank's entrance. Strongheart placed her hands on her hips, admiring the handiwork she had done with her strength, proving she did indeed have her father's strength. She turned around and waved her arms in the air, signaled that she had gotten the bank door open. It didn't take long for Tennessee and Negro to run up to the female buffalo.

"Whew Miss Strongheart ya made work of that door quicker than a jackolope with his tail on fire." Tennessee commented.

"Save the compliments for later Tennessee we still got to rob this bank before Jeanette shows up!" Negro said.

The male raccoon nodded his head in understanding and quickly opened up the front door to the bank. The trio quickly rushed in, remembering each of their parts. Strongheart stood infront of the front door, ready to fight anyone that ends up entering the bank. Negro ran up to the vault door and he cracked his knuckles before placing his hand on the dial, his mind quickly began cracking the vault. Tennessee crawled up to a window and perched up it's sill, he loaded his gun, a surge of adrenaline rushing through his body when he heard the clicks of his gun. He kept his brown eyes focused as he lifted up the gun and pressed his finger against the trigger. His finger twitched a few times due to the fact he was already eager to fire the gun, but he resisted the urge, knowing it would give away their position. Sweat dripped down Negro's forehead as he continued twisting and turning the the vault's dial a top speeds, fin ally he eyes widen when he heard a loud click. The male mouse pulled on the vault's door handle, grinning in success when he saw the large metal door open up.

"I got the vault open!" Negro proclaimed.

Tennessee nodded and had Strongheart help Negro carry the money to the wagon where Clara was waiting while he kept an eye out for Jeanette. As he waited for the female skunk to show herself, his eyes glanced at the battle still taking place at the town. He studied the blood that covered the ground, other people mourning the loss of their loved ones, he wished he could have done something to stop it, but he knew that wouldn't believe him and the fact Jeanette was too sneaky that she had never been caught in her web of lies. Finally the one he had been waiting for arrived, he watched as Jeanette approached the bank with her men. The male raccoon was sickened at the fact the female skunk was grinning about the battle that was happening, she had caused it with her twisted lives and now she's responsible for all the people that are killed and injured. Though Tennessee resisted the urge to laugh when he saw Jeanette's smile turn into a horrified experison when she saw that someone had beaten her to the bank.

"What how?! Who could have possibly robbed the bank before me?!" she exclaimed.

Her eyes glanced upward to see the certain male raccoon smirking out her. Rage begin filling her instantly, she had gone through so much trouble to plan the heist to finally prove that Le Paradox Clan was the greatest thieves and now the very member of the clan that her clan is rivals with had beaten her to the punch. Jeanette was in so much rage that Tennessee could almost swear that her face was started to turn redder than her necklace.

"Don't just stand there ya idiots! Shoot him!" she screamed in anger.

The coyotes and longhorns quickly pulled out their guns and began firing at the male raccoon. Tennessee tilted his hat down before jumping down from the window sill, dodging the bullets from the guns being fired at him. Once he was on the ground he used his Crack Shot technique to quickly take out five of the longhorns. Jeanette yelped in fear when she felt the bullets whizzing past her body, narrowly missing her, though her fear was replaced with anger when she saw only a few coyotes were left.

"You want something done right, then do it yourself." she snarled as she pulled at her two guns.

She yelled in rage as she started rapidly firing her tow guns at Tennessee, trying to do everything in her power to kill the male raccoon. At first she didn't want to kill her rival, but with her anger combined with the painful memories of her past began fulling her. Her hands tightened around the guns as she remembered the long black whip slapping down on her back, her cries and screams for the whipping to stop as blood poured done her back, back the more she begged the harder the whip come down. At first she found it hard to believe her father was willing to whip his one child, but now she understood he was trying to toughen her up, make her heart as solid as his, blocking out all feelings. Tennessee noticed the female skunks's focused look as he continued to dodge the bullets coming from her guns, he knew that she wanted wanted him dead. With one last dodge he ran up to Jeanette and whacked his gun against her head, knocking her to the ground. Seizing the opportunity Tennessee pinned the female skunk to the ground with his body, using on hand he pinned her arms above her head and using the other he knocked away her guns.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" Jeanette screamed in rage as she struggled underneath the male raccoon's body.

"I don't get this. Why do ya keep doing this Jeanette?" Tennessee asked, forcing his grip down harder on the female skunk's wrists.

"I don't need to tell ya!" she spat with venom dripping off of her words, "Ya should know by now, it has been happening ever since the beginning!"

Before Tennessee could get anymore answers Jeanette got one her arms lose and punched the male raccoon in the face, causing him to lose his grip on her which allowed her to shove him off her body. She tried to reach for her guns to seize the chance to kill Tennessee, but she saw a foot stepped on her guns. She looked up to see that foot belonged to Strongheart, the female skunk cowered in fear when she saw the angry female buffalo. Without another option she quickly ran away out of fear. Strongheart grinned in victory that she manged to chase off the female skunk she despised as she helped Tennessee up off the ground.

"Whew that was closer than a five dollar shave. I reckon I outta thank ta Miss Strongheart." Tennessee said as he shook the female buffalo's hand.

"Anything to help out an ally." she replied.

They both turned their heads when they heard the sound of gunfire dying down, the indians had reached due to the fact their numbers kept growing smaller. The town's people looked around at the result of their battle, grief filling their hearts when they found themselves surrounded by death, relizing they could have avoided it if they had listen to Strongheart's advice.

"So will ya be returning home now Miss Strongheart?" Tennessee asked.

The female buffalo shook her head before replying "Because of the chief's ignorant pride many of my mother's people are now dead. They are no longer my people, but neither is this town. You Tennessee Kid Cooper, along with Clara and Negro are now my people."

Tennessee tilted his hat, deciding to honor Strongheart's wishes to stay with them, he knew that meant she was accepting the life of an outlaw, but it was her choice and not his. So the gang headed back to the hideout, pleased with the heist they manged to pull.


	5. Nightmares Reality

Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed since the big heist, Tennessee's gang continued to pull off big heists, in fact Tennessee Kid Cooper managed to get his bounty raised to five-hundred-thousand dollars. The male raccoon smirked as he pulled the wanted poster off of the pole, pleased with the fact he managed to get his bounty so high. He knew if he kept up his work he would be known as the greatest outlaw in the wild west. Meanwhile Clara was sitting on the balcony, she had noticed her body was feeling strange lately, making her wonder if her series of events had finally caught up to her. She laid her hands on her stomach, wondering about the possibility there could be an unborn child inside of her, of course she needed to confirm it first. Strongheart was confused why Clara had called her out on the balcony and told her not to tell anyone. She walked up to the female raccoon, seeing she was deep in thought.

"I'm here like you asked of me." Strongheart said.

Clara turned toward the female buffalo, nervous about what she was going to ask her. She took in a deep breath, steadying her nerves, ready to ask her question.

"Strongheart I want ya to check to see if I'm pregnant." Clara said.

The female buffalo blinked in shock, she had no idea she and Tennessee had slept together, though quickly she pushed theses thoughts to the side and agreed to the task. Strongheart pressed her head up against Clara's stomach, her ears listening for the slightest vibration, she had learned that technique from the village she grew up in. She listened closely and finally she was able to make out what sounded like a small heartbeat coming from the womb. Strongheart got back up, placing her hand on the female raccoon's shoulder.

"I could hear a small heartbeat with in your womb. Clara you are pregnant with Tennessee Kid Cooper's child." she said.

Clara placed one of her hand's over her mouth, trying to decide whether she should be shocked or happy. The thought amazed her that the very next Cooper was actually inside of her awaiting the day for it to be born. Strongheart began to walk away, planning to go back inside of the clock tower, but to her surprise Clara grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Strongheart promise me ya won't tell Tennessee I'm pregnant. I want to surprise him, it'll be fun to see the look on his face at the fact to learn that soon he's going to be a father." Clara said.

Strongheart shook her head and sighed, she had been trying to get use to other people's customs ever since she decided to leave her village for good, Finally without a word she nodded her head in agreement, promising not to tell Tennessee about the pregnancy. Clara smiled as she headed back inside the Clock tower, wondering how she should surprise Tennessee with the news.

Jeanette clenched her fists as she walked alone down a quiet path. She had been so sure that her plan would go through successfully, she hoped she would finally be able to succeed in bringing the Le Paradox family name to light. Though all her hopes were crushed when she saw Tennessee and his gang robbed the bank before her. The female skunk finally let out a frustrated yell into the sky, unleashing all the angry she held inside for many years.

"Why? Why must my family always be out done by the Coopers! Why is my family so forsaken within thieves? Why must my family suffer?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her throat growing sore from how loud she was yelling.

When she finally finished yelling she lowered her head to the ground, taking in deep breaths, but unknown to her a dark shadow flew over her. Jeanette was up to to continue walking until she found herself snatched up in giant metal talons. Jeanette's heart begin racing and her breath quickened in fear, she knew who was she had been snatched up by. She had heard stories about the owl that vowed to wipe out the Cooper family, she heard about how some members of the Le Paradox Clan seeked his help to rid themselves of the Coopers only for them to get slain before they got the chance to speak. She knew she was in the presence of the infamous Clockwerk. Jeanette found herself being lifted up the almost completely mechanical owl, just staring into his red glowing eyes full of hate made her body become frozen in fear.

"It seems you are having trouble with the Cooper Clan." Clockwerk said, his tone dripping with venom upon saying the name of the clan he despised.

Jeanette was too frightened to speak so instead she nodded her head quickly, fearing that the ancient owl may kill her like he did to some of her ancestors. Clockwerk narrowed his eyes at the female skunk's shivering form, he knew that she would provide useful in his plan.

"Now listen carefully, unless you wish to be slain by me, you will do what I say. Are we clear?" Clockwerk said in a threatening tone.

"Y-Y-Yes Clockwerk." Jeanette stuttered, still fearing for her life.

The female skunk inhaled sharply when she felt the mechanical owl's talons tighten around her body a bit. She and Clockwerk were eye to eye with each other, not saying a word. Finally Clockwerk released her from his talons, dropping her on the ground. The female skunk yelped when she hit the ground, though she ignored this and quickly stood up. She knew that despite the fact Clockwerk had spared her life that he wouldn't hesitate to send her to her death where her ancestors would be waiting. She stared up at the mechanical owl, still feeling her heart beat quickly out of her, though her best chance to live was to do what Clockwerk says.

Tennessee took in a deep breath as he flipped through the pages of Thievius Raccoonus, he figured he might as well brush up on his thieving skills. His brown eyes carefully studied each of the pages, making sure to memorize every single detail within the book. He stopped on the page about his ancestor Henriette "One Eye" Cooper, he didn't know why, but he considered her to be his favorite ancestor. Looking at the picture with her holding her dagger with a c shaped handle firmly with in her mouth as she made off with a bag of gold, Tennessee could see a bit of himself in her. He was about to flip to the next page until he noticed something odd in the background of the picture. He lifted the book closer to his face to get a better look, allowing him to see a dark silhouette with red glowing eyes flying over one of the ships. Tennessee's heart nearly froze in fear when he saw the silhouette in the picture, he recognized the silhouette to be the figure in his nightmares. Curious the male raccoon flipped through the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus, seeing if the dark figure was in the other pictures as well. He checked every single picture, confirming his suspicion when he saw the dark silhouette in every single picture, leaving to wonder why the figure was following his family and who the figure was. Before Tennessee could take his thoughts any further, Negro ran into the hideout with a panicked look on his face.

"Negro what's wrong?" Tennessee asked.

The male mouse took a few deep breaths before answering "It's Jeanette! She came into the saloon and started shooting the whole place up! There's something off about her, if anything I know Jeanette doesn't charge straight forward into things like this."

Tennessee crossed his arms in thought, he knew that the female skunk would rather have people do her work for her rather than charge in head first. With out a word he grabbed a hold of his gun and began heading for the exit. Clara had just entered the room and was confused on why the male raccoon was leaving when they weren't pulling an heist that day.

"Tennessee where are ya going?" she asked in a concerned tone.

The male raccoon stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of her voice. Quietly he turned around and held her by her shoulders, he didn't want her to worry about him.

"I'm only going to check something in town. I promise it'll be quick." he replied.

Clara frowned, staring into the male raccoon's brown eyes, she wanted to believe him, but something inside her gut told her something terrible was going to happen. Before she could say anything Tennessee held her chin with his hand and pulled her in a short yet loving kiss.

When he pulled away he said "Don't worry, I promise you I'll be fine."

With that said Tennessee quickly left the hideout. Clara bit her lip and placed her hand over her stomach, she couldn't let Tennessee go alone. Without a word she quickly began running toward the door.

"Hey, where are ya running off to?" Negro asked in a shocked tone.

"I'm going after Tennessee, I have a terrible feeling about him going alone." Clara replied before running out the door.

Negro let out a deep sigh, a little upset that Clara didn't even give him the chance to respond. Just then Strongheart came running in the room breathing hard, her breathing quick and raspy as she quickly looked around the room.

"Where is Cooper?" she asked in an urgent tone.

"He just left to investigate something in town, why you ask?" the male mouse asked.

"I saw a large mechanical owl flying over head, there was a terrible dark energy coming from it!" the female buffalo said.

"What, a mechanical owl?! Tennessee and Clara might be in danger!" Negro yelled.

"Clara went after him! If she gets hurt she might endanger her and Tennessee's unborn child!" Strongheart replied in panicked tone.

"Wait she's pregnant?!" the male mouse exclaimed loudly.

Tennessee tightened his grip on his gun as he approached the front of the town saloon. He saw Jeanette standing in front of the saloon's entrance, armed with her two guns. The male raccoon narrowed his eyes, studying his opponent, he saw the female skunk looked normal except for the fact there was sweat dripping down her forehead. He quietly approached her cautiously, preparing himself just in case Jeanette would try to shoot him.

"Jeanette what's going on? Ya don't usual do things like this." Tennessee said,

"It's not any of your business what I do Cooper, but I am glad ya came here." Jeanette said, her voice had a hint of fear in it.

Quickly she extended out her arm with her gun, Tennessee was going to dodge until he saw the female skunk aim her gun upward and fire. The male raccoon raised his brow in confusion, wondering why Jeanette shot up in the air. Though he failed to see Jeanette slowly back up into the saloon, her green eyes glancing at the dark figure soaring straight toward the unaware raccoon. Tennessee finally noticed Jeanette back into the saloon, giving him a clue that something was coming for him. He quickly turned around with his gun ready, but when he did this his heart nearly stopped. His nightmares began returning to him how a dark figure with red glowing eyes would be soaring toward him, but he knew that now he wasn't having a nightmare, he was staring at the very red eyes that haunted his nightmares. Clara had arrived on the scene and gasped when she saw Clockwerk headed straight for Tennessee, though what scared her the most was that Tennessee was standing there and staring at the mechanical owl headed straight for him.

"Tennessee look out!" she screamed as loud as she could.

The male raccoon rapidly blinked his eyes, snapping out of his shocked state. Clockwerk narrowed his eyes and extended his deadly talons, ready to snatch up his prey within them. Tennessee yelled when he saw this and rolled out of the way of Clockwerk's talons, avoiding getting snatched up in them. His breathing quickened as he watched the mechanical owl began turning around for another attacking, Tennessee didn't waste anytime time and started firing his gun at him. Clockwerk hissed in pain when he felt his metal skin get pierced slightly by the bullets be fired from Tennessee's gun, but it did little damage to him. Quickly he got his body turned around and swooped down at the male raccoon again, ignoring the onslaught of incoming bullets. Tennessee face became pale when he saw his gun was doing very little damage and that the owl was dangerously close to him. He tried to roll out of the way like last time, but Clockwerk knew better. Quickly the ancient owl pinned the male raccoon to the ground with his talons, pleased to hear Tennessee's loud scream of pain. With one of his wings he swatted away his gun, knocking it near some barrels.

"Wh-Who are you?" Tennessee snarled as he tried to force off the talons that kept him pinned to the ground.

Clockwerk pressed his talons down harder, earning more screams of agony from the male raccoon before replying "I assured that you must have been told about me."

"No I've never heard of ya, you're the kind of thing I only see in nightmares, but I did see ya behind each of my ancestors in the Thievius Raccoonus." Tennessee grunted, his ribs feeling on the verge on cracking from how much pressure Clockwerk was using with his talons.

"Ah so you know that have been around for many years. Then allow me to tell you who I am so that way you shall know the name of the very ultimate being that had brought you to your demise and successfully ended the Cooper line." he said before pushing down his talons harder.

Tennessee screamed in agonizing pain, Clockwerk's talons were starting to cut in his skin, causing him to bleed a lot.

"My name is Clockwerk." the mechanical bird started, "My history with the Coopers span far back in time, before the Thievius Raccoonus was even made.I had made it my sworn goal to end the Cooper line so that I may be the greatest thief. Though some Coopers may had manged to live to old age like Salim or that blasted Rioichi, I've killed more Coopers than that, two of those being none other than your mother and father."

Tennessee nearly stopped breathing, he now knew that the being before him not only had killed many of his ancestors, but had also slain his own parts.

"Killing your father was simple, the weak fool barely stood a chance." Clockwerk continued, wanting Tennessee to feel complete torture before finally killing him, "Though it didn't take long to discover he had a child. I went to his house to kill both you and your mother, but to my misfortune only the wretched female raccoon was there. I demanded for her to tell you where you were, but the foolish woman did not tell me, instead she attacked me with a fire iron. I easily defeated her and gave her fatal blows to the stomach, when I had her in my talons I had asked her one final time to reveal your location. Though her response was to spit in my face, seeing I was going to get absolutely not information out of her, I plunged my talons through her chest, killing her instantly. Now after all these years I have found you and now I will kill you, ending the Cooper family line."

Without another word Clockwerk began applying more and more pressure on the male raccoon pinned underneath his body. Tennessee screamed loudly in pain as he continued trying to force Clockwerk's talons off of his body, he knew if he didn't do so and quickly he would be crushed to death by the mechanical bird's talons. The male raccoon's arms shook as he continued trying to shove the deadly talons off of him, he clenched his teeth in pain, feeling the talons create deeper and deeper wounds in his body. He saw his crimson blood beginning to come forth, staining his orange button-up shirt. Tennessee looked upward at Clockwerk's face, seeing only hate in those red glowing eyes of his. As Tennessee continued struggling the one thing running through his mind was Clara. He was worried he would see her face again, never see her lovely brown eyes, never see her kind smile, never feel the warmth of her body pressed against his. The thought pained him of never leaving behind the lovely female raccoon, a thought he knew he had to accept.

Just then the sound of a gunfire went of and a bullet shattered one of Clockwerk's eyes. The mechanical bird shrieked in pain, his talons lifting off the injured male raccoon. Tennessee turned to see Clara running toward him with his gun in her hands, turns out she was hiding behind those barrels the gun landed near.

"Clara why did ya come here?!" Tennessee exclaimed.

"I was worried about ya Tennessee, I had a terrible feeling about leaving ya alone so I followed you." she explained.

Clockwerk shook his head, still managing to see out of his good eye, he fixed that problem ever since his encounter with Rioichi. He glanced down in anger at the two raccoons, but then he noticed his scanners was picking up three lifeforms. He was confused about this until it dawned on him that Clara was bearing Tennessee's unborn child. A dark grin form on the mechanical bird's face.

"Cooper I may not be able to kill you at the moment, but I can kill your mate and unborn child!" Clockwerk yelled.

Tennessee's heart nearly stopped, he couldn't believe that Clara was pregnant with his child. Though he snapped out of these thoughts when he saw Clockwerk headed straight for Clara. The female raccoon froze in fear, her body paralyzed from staring into the mechanical bird's red glowing eyes full of hate. Clcokwerk extended out his talons ready to snatch up the terrified female raccoon.

"Clara no!" Tennessee screamed as he shielding her body with his, awaiting for Clockwerk's talons.


	6. Promise

Chapter 6

Tennessee squeezed his eyes shut as he awaited for Clockwerk's talons to sink into his skin. He wasn't sure how much he can protect Clara and their unborn child, but he knew his body wouldn't protect them that much. He continued to cling onto Clara's body, hearing the sounds of metallic wings getting closer and closer. Though before Clockwerk could snatch up the two raccoons in his talons he heard gunfire and more bullets piercing his metal skin. The ancient owl hissed in pain and turned around to see a certain male fox on the roof with his gun ready to fire.

"Sheriff Fox?!" Tennessee exclaimed, shocked to see the male fox.

"Saw the pickle ya'll were in and decided to help out. Just because I'm trying to arrest ya doesn't mean I wish death upon ya." Wiley explained, "On the steamboat I only shot ya to get ya to stop running, didn't mean for ya to fall overboard."

Tennessee was surprised by this confession from Sheriff Fox, though everyone directed their attention toward Clockwerk who yelled in rage.

"You'll pay for interfering foolish fox!" Clockwerk snarled.

The mechanical owl shot out rings of electricity toward male fox, luckily Wiley manged to jump off the roof and dodge the rings of electricity. He landed firmly on the ground, his hand wrapped around tightly the handle of the pistol, ready to fire any second. Tennessee knew he couldn't let Wiley fight Clockwerk alone so he grabbed his gun and had Clara to take shelter. He quickly ran up next to the male fox with his finger on the trigger of his gun. They both nodded at each other before firing their guns at Clockwerk. The ancient owl grew enraged as he continued to feel bullets pierce his metallic skin, he knew he would have to fix that in the future to avoid getting so much damage. Clockwerk swooped down close to the ground snapping his beak at the two. Tennessee managed to duck to dodge the attack while Wiley jumped out of the way. Tennessee's brown eyes carefully studied the mechanical owl flying above him, he had to find a weak spot in order to defeat him.

"Hey Cooper! There's some flesh on this thing! I think if we fire there it'll be more effect, but it's hard to get at shot with that thing flying all over the place!" Wiley yelled.

Tennessee narrowed his eyes and spotted the exposed flesh, thinking fast he used his crack shot technique to focus on the area and fire. The bullets pierced Clockwerk's flesh causing him to start bleeding. The mechanical owl narrowed his eyes at the male raccoon, without warning he charged toward him, swiping his talons at him. Clockwerk's talons came into contact with flesh, but to his shock it was not his intended target. Tennessee stared with wide eyes in surprise, Wiley had seen Clockwerk headed for the male raccoon so he jumped in front of him, taking the blow for him. The male fox clenched his teeth in pain as he held his hand over the giant bleeding gash in his stomach. He fell down on his knees, struggling to keep his consciousness, his breathing was weak and raspy. He looked up at Tennessee with his brown eyes.

"Do me have a favor Ringtail and take down that crazed flying bird." he said through clenched teeth.

Finally he collapsed on the ground losing consciousness, Tennessee clenched his fists tightly as he turned toward Clockwerk, he knew he had to end this now. Quickly he scaled up one of the buildings, deciding to fight Clockwerk on hire grounds in order to defeat him. Clara looked at the direction Tennessee had ran off as she ran out to Wiley. She grabbed the unconscious male fox by both arms and dragged him to safety, though Clockwerk's words still brought fear inside her heart, she was worried that Tennessee might end up becoming Clockwerk's next victim. Tennessee ran across the ropes that were connected to each of the roof tops, he glanced back occasionally at the mechanical owl that was still pursuing him at top speeds. Tennessee hooked on one of the telegraph poles with the handle of his gun and quickly climbed up it, that way he could run along the telegraph pole lines.

"You can't run forever Cooper!" Clockwerk yelled as he increased his flying speed.

Tennessee glanced back to see the ancient owl getting dangerously close, he knew he had to act fast otherwise he would end up joining his ancestors. He jumped on a tall rock, skidding to a stop, dirt clouds firming around his boots. He quickly turned toward Clockwerk, narrowing his eyes at the mechanical bird. He lifted up his gun, focusing his aim on the ancient bird's face. He took in deep breaths as he watched Clockwerk get closer and closer to him. His finger was set firmly on the trigger of his gun.

"Time to light this candle." Tennessee muttered under his breath.

"The Cooper line ends here!" Clockwerk snarled.

The mechanical owl was mere inches away from the male raccoon, his talons were extended, ready to be sunk into his victim's flesh. Finally Tennessee quickly pulled the trigger on his gun, shooting a well aimed bullet inside Clockwerk's already shattered eye. This caused the bullet to go straight through the circuitry wires and damage Clockwerk's most valuable and important piece, the hate chip. The mechanical bird shrieked in agonizing pain, that hate chip was the only thing keeping him alive and with out it his body would rapidly age until since the chip made him stop aging. Clockwerk flapped his wings as he struggled to keep flight, but with the increasing pain caused by the hate chip getting damaged was making it difficult. As he started plummeting to the ground he grabbed a hold of Tennessee, planning to take him down with him. The male raccoon yelped as he felt himself being dragged to his doom by the mechanical owl's talons. He clenched his teeth as is dug his fingers into the dirt, trying to slip his body out of the iron grip of Clockwerk's talons.

Finally with one mighty pull Tennessee managed to pull himself out of the grip of the deadly talons. The male raccoon took deep breaths and supported himself on his hands and knees as he watched the mechanical owl plummet to into the canyons below.

"Cooper you will never be rid of me! I will hunt you for the rest of your life and if I'm not able to kill you then I will hunt down your children and descendants! I will not rest until I have ended the Cooper line!" Clockwerk yelled in angry.

Tennessee took in a deep breath, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He had managed to defeat Clockwerk for know, but he knew that it wasn't the end, his words haunted him about how he wold continue hunting him until he was dead, meaning that no matter where he goes he will never be safe from Clockwerk. Tennessee managed to stand up, though his legs were shaky and weak from battle he had just went through, he slowly picked up his gun and headed back for town. Once back in town Clara had run up to Tennessee, hugging his body tightly.

"Oh Tennessee ya'll alright!" she said with tears running down her face.

The male raccoon groaned in pain due to the injuries he had received during the battle, though he ignored this pain and continued to let Clara hug him, understanding how scared she was. He turned his head to the left seeing that Negro and Strongheart tending to Wiley, they apparently had came out of worry after Strongheart had seen Clockwerk flying in the air from before.

"Be careful! I just had my stomach cut into by a monstrosity of a bird!" Wiley hissed in pain as Strongheart cleaned his wound.

"You would be wise to mind your tongue unless you are wishing for more pain." the female buffalo warned in a strict tone before purposely rubbing the rag she was using to clean his wound a bit harder than before, making the male fox hiss in pain.

The sheriff blinked his eyes a few times before finally seeing that Tennessee was alright.

"Cooper, I'm surprised ya actually managed to defeat that mechanical bird." Wiley said in shock.

Tennessee swallowed a hard lump that had formed in his throat, though Clockwerk's words were still burned into his memory, he didn't want anyone to know about the fact Clockwerk could possibly come back.

"Yeah he's defeated for good." Tennessee lied, knowing that he would encounter the mechanical owl again in his life.

"I'm just glad ya are safe Tennessee. I don't know what I've done with out ya." Clara said, nuzzling her head against his chest.

Tennessee rubbed his hand up and down Clara's back, understanding how scared she was. Though another important matter came to his mind, the fact Clara was pregnant with his child. He knew that now not only would he be Clockwerk's target, but so will Clara just for being the mother of a Cooper. He didn't want to worry the female raccoon by telling her that Clockwerk is possibly still alive and would be coming to kill both of them and their child, he wanted her to live in peace without having the constant fear that Clockwerk could come for her at any moment. though there was one thing Tennessee wanted to show Clara since she would be bearing his child, so without a word he had Clara go back with him to the hideout. The female raccoon was confused why she had been brought back to the clock tower until she saw Tennessee pick up the Thievius Racoonus that was next to his bed. Clara was surprised by this, but before she can ask Tennessee why he was getting the Thievius Racconus, he silently had his hand raised to have her be quiet so he may talk.

The male raccoon stood in front of Clara, taking a deep breath, he knew he was about to tell her something very personal.

"Clara if something ever happens to me I want ya to give our child this book. It's always been tradition that the child receives the book at the age of eight." Tennessee said.

"Tennessee I don't understand, of course ya'll be around for our child." Clara replied with a frown.

"Ya don't know that for sure Clara. My ma had no idea my pa would get killed before I would even be born, we can't predict these things. I may or may not be around, but just in case I want ya to do this, promise me that Clara." he stated.

Clara took in a deep sigh, not understanding why Tennessee was talking like that. Finally she laid her hand over his black-gloved hand and nodded her head in agreement. Clara glanced down at their hands, her eyes with the look of being deep in thought.

'Tennessee..." she started as she lifted her head up.

The male raccoon lifted up his head to meet her gaze, they both stared into each other's brown eyes.

"Promise that when ya are ready. That we will marry." she finished.

Tennessee was shocked about Clara had jut asked of him. He hadn't really thought of marriage, it was true he loved Clara, but he still wasn't sure about marriage. Clara frowned a bit when she saw that Tennessee wasn't responding, making her realize that the male raccoon hadn't thought about the subject at all. With a sigh she let go of Tennessee's hand.

"It's alright Tennessee. I said when ya were ready, it's alright if you're not ready. I'll will just wait until you are ready." she said sadly before leaving the hideout.

Tennessee reached out his hand and was about to stop her, but he decided against it and let out a sad sigh as he lowered his hand.

Jeanette silently walked through the streets of town. Her hair dangling in front of her face from how low she had her head hung, she had given up all hope of ever succeeding in bringing the Le Paradox Clan's name to light. She figured if even Clockwerk failed in trying to get rid of the male raccoon, she had no hope of ever getting out of the thief's shadow. Quietly she walked into the saloon and silently sat down at the bar, asking for liquor so she could drown her sorrows in it. Her hand grasped firmly around the liquor bottle, gulping down the bitter liquid, feeling the alcohol beginning to dumb her senses. That was when a male skunk wearing a black coat, tan shirt, a black hat, and black pants entered the saloon. He looked around the saloon until he spotted Jeanette sitting alone at the bar. A smirk grew on his face as he examined the female skunk's body from top to bottom, finding her quite attractive. He silently walked over to the bar, sitting down on the stool next to Jeanette. The female skunk glanced at the male skunk who had sat next to her with her green eyes. The male fox took off his black hat, revealing his white slicked back hair.

"Well what's a purty thing like ya doing here sitting alone?" he asked as he took her hand.

"I don't want to talk about it." she muttered under her breath, slipping her hand out of the male skunk's.

"Well I think ya are too beautiful to be suffering." he said as he took her hand again and kissed it.

Jeanette felt like snorting at the male skunk, she had seen men like him before and the only thing they ever wanted was to sleep with her for the night and most likely abandon her in the morning. She was about to make him leave until she came up with an idea, if she couldn't beat Tennessee then all she have to do is have a child to teach the family's thieving ways to bring the family's name to light. She smiled at her plan and now with a male skunk before her she had the perfect opportunity to put that plan in action since the Le Paradox Clan had a strict tradition that all of their children must be purebred, any member of the clan who didn't follow this tradition was shunned and outcasted. So Jeanette decided to put the plan in action by using her seductive ways.

"My aren't ya the charmer." she said as she brushed her tail against the male skunk, glad she could use that technique since skunks don't mind each other's smells, they just accept they stink.

"Well ya got a sudden change in mood." he smirked.

Jeanette leaned in close, trailing her finger down the male raccoon's chest, a seductive smile on her face.

"Well I just happened to just now noticed how handsome ya are. I bet a man good looking as ya could treat a gal like me to a good time." she said in a seductive tone.

The male skunk couldn't help, but grin at the female skunk's words, he liked the direction that Jeanette was taking him with. To snap the trap Jeanette grabbed the male skunk by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. The male skunk grinned while he kissed Jeanette, thinking about how he managed to reel in a great deal with her. Jeanette pulled away from the kiss, running her tongue across her lipstick covered lips.

"Shall we continue this conversation upstairs in one of the rooms?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed.

Jeanette grinned as she grabbed the male skunk by his shirt collar and led him upstairs. She led him inside one of the rooms and locked the door behind her, ready to complete her sneaky plan.

Later that night Jeanette opened up the window to the room, she smirked at the sleeping male skunk still in bed, she had gotten what she wanted from him and saw no further use for him. She could tell by how he was with her that he was going to leave her anyway. Quietly and carefully she climbed out of the window, trying to make sure her dress didn't get caught on anything. She lowered herself to the ground and was fixing to run off until she felt to hands grab her from behind. She nearly stopped breathing, thinking it was a law man who had came to arrest her.

"Ah I am glad you are just as sneaky as you are in the tales I've heard about you." a male french voice said.

Jeanette raised her brow in confusion, she turned around to come face to face with a male skunk with white hair and mustache, wearing a green jumpsuit with a yellow stripe, yellow gloves, and a red scarf.

"Who are ya?" she asked in confusion.

"Ah Kenta asked the same question when I met him. I guess my appearance confuses you no?" he said.

"Wait how do ya know my ancestor?!" she exclaimed.

"Well that is because I'm am Cyrille Le Paradox. I am how you say, you're relative from the future" he replied.

Jeanette's eyes widen in shock, she couldn't believe that the skunk before her was claiming to be her descendant.

"Why are ya here then if ya are from the future?" she asked.

"I came to help you with you're problem." he started, "I have a plan that will bring our family name to light, but I shall need your help? Do you accept my offer?"

Jeanette couldn't believe what she was hearing, the one thing she had given up on had now presented her with a second chance to succeed. With any second thoughts she nodded her head in agreement, she would take any chance to get out of Tennessee's shadow.

"Excellent now allow me to introduce you to our partner." Cyrille said.

Out of the shadows emerged an armadillo wearing sheriff clothing. The armadillo lifted his gun in the air before giving a wicked and crazy laugh.


	7. Arrested

Chapter 7

Tennessee smirked as he watched from his perch on a roof of a buildings some longhorns carry in wagons full of gold inside the bank. The male raccoon knew if he managed to rob this bank it would put him down as the greatest outlaw in the Wild West. He quickly jumped down from the roof and landed where the other's were waiting.

"I never seen so much gold being carried into a bank. If we pull this heist, we'll be legends!" Tennessee exclaimed.

"The idea seems nice and all Tennessee, but something seems off. I don't what it is, though no matter how hard I try I can't shake the feeling." Negro explained.

"You're not the only one, I sense dark energies coming from the bank." Strongheart said.

Tennessee pushed his hat up a bit with a smirk, thinking the two were letting the pre-heist jitters get to them. He glanced over at Clara, noticing how she was barley making eye contact with him, ever since the Clockwerk incident where he actually did not respond to her telling him to promise they would get married she had barely spoken, the two would only share a few words with each other before going of on their business. With a sigh Tennessee took Clara by the hand and led her away from the rest of the group.

Once he was far enough he said "Clara you're still not upset about the whole marriage thing are ya?"

Clara let out a deep sigh before replying "Not really it's just I thought that after that night and the fact ya protected me, I thought that ya would have ya mind set. Now I just don't know anymore."

Tennessee said nothing as he placed his gloved hands on both sides of Clara's face, looking deep into her eyes.

"Tell ya what, after this heist I will tell ya my decision on ya offer." he replied.

The female raccoon smiled a little bit, it made her a bit happy that Tennessee had been thinking about it, though his answer left her worried on if he was ready for not. Without a word the two raccoons headed back where the others were waiting, ready to start the big heist. Negro carefully hid behind one of the buildings, using a while aimed thrown rock he managed to hit one of the longhorns in the head. The longhorns without second thoughts ran in the direction that the rock was thrown in to investigate. When they got there Strongheart was waiting for them and gave them all a hard kick to the head, knocking them unconscious. Once all the guards were unconscious she gave Tennessee the signal that the coast was clear. The male raccoon grasped his hand tightly around the burlap sack in his hands as he ran across one of the ropes leading to the back. He jumped up on the roof, ready to find an opening inside the bank, but just then he felt a gun pressed his head. Tennessee froze instantly and tried to get over the shock he had been actually caught.

"Drop the gun Tennessee Kid Cooper and slowly turn around." a voice commanded.

Seeing he had no choice Tennessee obeyed, finding himself coming face to face with a male armadillo in sheriff's clothing. The male raccoon raised his brow in confusion, he didn't know who this sheriff was, making him wonder what happened to Sheriff Wiley Fox. Before he could saw anything the armadillo pulled out some rope and tied up Tennessee, the male raccoon clenched his teeth as he watched the new sheriff pick up his gun with a smirk.

"Well Cooper looks like you won't be stealing anytime soon because this is the day you were caught by I Toothpick!" the armadillo laughed.

Toothpick turned toward a couple approaching longhorns and handed one of them Tennessee's gun, telling them to put it in the mines and to keep and eye out for the rest of Tennessee's gang to arrest them. Tennessee clenched his fists tightly as Toothpick grabbed firmly a hold of the ropes he was tied in and began to drag him off to jail. Back with the gang they all stared in shock, they couldn't believe that they had witnessed Tennessee's arrest. Clara silently gasped when she saw a couple of coyotes heading straight for them. They knew they had to break Tennessee out of jail some how, but the important thing at the moment was to avoid being arrested themselves. Quickly making sure they weren't seen they fled back to their hideout to hopefully create a plan.

Tennessee slammed hard on the ground as he was thrown into his cell, he examined how his body was now dressed in the black and white stripes of a jail uniform, the thought of him being in jail made him sick. His ears twitched when he heard the sound of a door slamming behind him, hearing the sounds of the guards laughing at the thought of the infamous outlaw finally behind bars. He grumbled under his breath as he dusted himself, taking a look around at his small cell.

"Who knew I would see the day to see ya get arrested Cooper." a male voice said.

Tennessee turned around and to his surprise, standing outside of the cell door was none other than Sheriff Wiley Fox.

"Sheriff Fox?!" the male raccoon exclaimed.

Wiley lowered his gaze before replying "Former sheriff. Jeanette Le Paradox managed to convince the entire town I was secretly working with ya. So the town had me kicked out and that scum Toothpick take my place. When I get a hold of that lowdown dirty skunk, I will make her pay."

"Should have known she had something do with this." Tennessee muttered.

"There's another thing." the male fox started, "Even though ya were arrested, the robbery still happened. Everyone is convinced ya are the cause, Toothpick has promised ya would be hung tomorrow."

"What?!" the male raccoon yelled, nearly dropping the twig he was chewing on out of his mouth.

Tennessee couldn't believe what was happened, making him not regret listening to Negro and Jeanette when they had warned him about something being off. He silently walked over to other side of his cell and sat down on the bench, for the first time the situation in him seen hopeless. He lowered his head to the ground placing his face in hands, there was no way he could escape and now not only would he be hung for a crime he didn't commit, but he would also be leaving behind a broken heart Clara.

Jeanette grinned at excitement that things were finally falling in place for her, Tennessee was arrested and there was nothing stopping her from becoming the greatest thief of that time. She loved her skill at being able to manipulate others to her will and never once getting caught in her webs of lies, because of her skill she was able to get Toothpick in as sheriff and Wiley Fox thrown out. She turned toward her descendant Cyrille Le Paradox, she couldn't be more happy that he showed up, none of this would have been possible if he had been there.

"So you convinced everyone to work for Toothpick?" he asked.

"Yep, those suckers believed every word I told them, now with the entire town against Tennessee and his gang, there is no way anyone can get him out of jail." Jeanette smirked.

Back at the hideout Clara paced around the room nervously, with the entire town searching for them to arrest them there was no way they could bust Tennessee out of jail without getting spotted. In fact the patrols were so bad that Negro had to quit his job of being the saloon bar tender to avoid getting arrested. Clara bit her lip, she couldn't wait any longer to bust Tennessee out of jail, she had to act before they him out to hang. Without a word she ran out of the hideout so that neither Negro or Strongheart would have the chance to stop her. The female raccoon ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her heart kept racing at the thought of losing Tennessee, she couldn't stand the thought of losing another person close to her. She kept running until she accidentally ran into one of the longhorn's line of sight.

"Hey ya are part of that Cooper gang! We have orders to lock ya up!" the longhorn exclaimed.

Clara began slowly backing away from the longhorn, she didn't know what to do, if she tried to run she would get the attention of the other guards. Just then a bright flash of light appeared before her, she squeezed her eyes shut, shielding the her face with her hands. When the light disappeared the female raccoon was shocked to see a strange object before her. That object was a blue van with flame designs on it, the longhorn moved closer to the van to inspect it. Just then the door swung open, smacking the longhorn in the head and knocking him unconscious. Clara watched as a gray raccoon wearing a blue sweater, hat, boots, gloves, a black mask, and a brown backpack. Clara's eyes carefully studied the male raccoon before her, his features actually seemed similar to Tennessee's, watching as he managed to catch one of Tennessee's wanted posters from the blowing wind. Though what shocked her was that the male raccoon had a cane that was brown for the most part, but the top was gold and shaped like a C. similar to Tennessee's gun. Her breathing nearly stopped when the male raccoon turned toward her.

"Are you alight?" he asked.

"I-I-I guess so." she stuttered, still bewildered by the male raccoon's appearance.

At that moment a green turtle in a wheel chair wearing glass and a tan shirt along with a pink hippo wearing a red wrestling mask, blue shirt, white shoes and scarf, and red gloves came out the van as well.

"Sly what are you doing?! I thought I explained you the situation last time!" the turtle exclaimed.

"Relax Bentley, I was only asking if she was okay." Sly replied.

"I understand that, but still..." Bentley started.

"Uh guys, you do know she's still standing in front of us right?" the hippo pointed out.

"Murray's right, the damage has already been done. We might as well explained to her who we are and why we are here." the turtle sighed.

Clara's eyes grew wider and wider as Bentley explained to her how they were from the future and they had came to investigate why the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus were disappearing. They explained how most likely who was behind the whole the mess was after Tennessee's cane since they had already stolen Rioichi Cooper's cane. The female raccoon was a bit surprised that the entire thing actually made sense to her in a bizarre way, but she knew that whether or not they were telling the truth was important at the moment. She explained how during the heist Tennessee was arrested by the new sheriff named Toothpick and how she heard that the sheriff had planned to have Tennessee hung the next day. Sly was shocked about this, he couldn't believe yet again another one of his ancestors had been thrown in jail except unlike Rioichi they planned to kill Tennessee. He looked around, figuring Toothpick was the one that had his posters hanging everywhere.

"Alright take us back to you're hideout and we'll find a way to get Tennessee out." Sly said.

"Sure thing, but don't tell Negro or Strongheart that whole time travel story, I think it's best they didn't know." Clara replied.

Sly nodded his head in agreement before they all made there way back to the hideout. Once there Negro and Strongheart was surprised by the trio that had returned with Clara. The female raccoon explained to them how they were allies and that they were going to help them break Tennessee out of jail. Though unknown to everyone Bentley stared at the male white mouse. The mouse's features along with the fact he wore glasses and his name meant black reminded the green turtle of a certain pink female mouse that had disappeared shortly after the time machine was fixed, making him wonder if he had actually found Penelope's ancestor.

"If he is Penelope's ancestor I bet she would be excited to discover one her ancestors was part of Tennessee's gang. I'll have to tell her when I find her. Oh Penelope please be okay wherever you are." Bentley thought.

Seeing that the trio served no harm to them, Negro and Strongheart agreed to work with the team, knowing it was there best chance to break Tennessee out of jail. Bentley opened up his laptop, typing in number and equations on what was the fastest way to get Tennessee out of jail before he was hung, though he did get confused looks from Clara, Negro, and Strongheart about the strange technology. After going through many plans Bentley finally came up with the fastest way to get in jail, but he wasn't sure if Sly would like the idea. He closed his laptop and turned toward the male raccoon.

"Okay Sly I figured out the fastest route to where they're holding Tennessee. Though unfortunately that route is to get arrested yourself." Bentley explained.

Sly placed his fingers against his chin, the idea of allowing the law to catch him for the first time was pretty interesting. after all he had once let himself get captured by a pirate before and he had tricked Carmelita into she had finally caught him twice. With a smirk he agreed with a plan, figuring it'll be easy as the other times, before he jumped out of the window Clara had clung onto his arm.

"Please get Tennessee out safely, I don't want to lose the father of my unborn child." she whispered.

Sly's eyes widen in shock, if Clara was pregnant with Tennessee's child that had to meant that she was his ancestor as well. He laid his hand on her shoulder, promising he would bring Tennessee back. With that said he jumped out of the window, planning to follow through with the plan. Once outside he pulled out his binocom to get further instructions from Bentley.

"Sorry Sly about this plan, but it's the only way we're going to reach Tennessee in time. There's just on problem though." Bentley explained, "They're holding Kid Cooper in the Maximum Security Wing. To get yourself thrown in there you're going to have to gain 'Outlaw' status, so you need to make sure you build a rep before they catch you! Otherwise they will throw you in with the common criminals."

"Ugh. You mean like, jaywalkers and litterbugs? Not going to happen." Sly replied, despising the thought of having to share a cell with them.

"Well, around these parts it's probably more like goat thieves and tobacco spitters, but you get the point." the green turtle stated.

A smirk grew on Sly's face as he glanced at the posters of Toothpick, Bentley suggested that he started with them. Taking a paint brush and bucket in hand he managed to deface all the posters of Toothpick, figuring it would tick off the armadillo. Sly held back his laughter as he watched Toothpick rant and rave how he was going to bust the artist's thumbs and maybe his pinkie, he knew at this rate he would gain outlaw status in no time. He continued on with his deeds, stealing the sheriff's special Cuban lollipop and knocking down his banner of the bridge. That was when finally he was caught, but fortunately those three things were enough to make Sly an outlaw in Toothpick's book. Sly smirked as he jumped down in front of Toothpick, loving the idea that the armadillo had no idea he was giving him what he wanted.

"Well, amigo, you just booked yourself a permanent room in the stony lonesome!" Toothpick said with his gun aimed at Sly.

Sly clenched his teeth as two longhorns forcefully grabbed him by the arms, forcing him into one of the prison uniforms. Sly had expected this kind of treatment, but he hadn't expect another longhorn to approach with a ball and chain. The male raccoon yelped as his leg was pulled out from underneath him, causing his back to slam on the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain when the tight leg cuff was slapped around his ankle, nearly cutting off circulation. He weakly stood back up once the longhorn let go of his leg, only for the large ball connected to his chain to be dropped in his arms, causing his to bend over just so he could hold it. Finally he let out an annoyed sigh, though he was glad the plan was working it didn't mean he still didn't find the idea annoying. With a grin Toothpick had the two guards lead Sly away to the prison, pleased with the fact he managed to easily capture two sneaky raccoons. Strongheart had seen the entire scene and pulled out her binocom that Bentley had given her so that she may contact the male turtle.

"You're plan had worked Bentley. Two guards are taking away Sly right now. You are a very wise turtle." she said.

"No time for compliments Strongheart. We got to keep the plan moving, I'm going to go and take some photos of the prison that way I can guide Sly from the inside." Bentley replied.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Bentley quickly wheeled out the hide, using the hover pack in his wheel chair to reach higher parts of the buildings so he could get a good look at them. Once he did all this he managed to discover there was some armory that Sly could use to break down the wall that was weak so that they could escape.

Meanwhile back with Sly he struggled to carry his ball and chain as he was lead to the door of his cell. One of the longhorns unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Sly to enter before slamming it shut behind him. The grey male raccoon inhaled sharply when he saw there right across from him was his ancestor Tennessee Kid Cooper who was lying on the bench with his feet propped up on a barrel and his hat over his eyes.

Sly walked over to his ancestor, unsure what to say so he just said "Uh... howdy."

Tennessee lifted his hat off from his eyes, a bit surprised to see a male raccoon before him that sort of looked like him.

"Howdy yourself." he replied with a grin, "Looks like you must have ticked off ol' Toothpick pretty good. I like that. You got a name?"

Sly dropped his ball and chain on the ground, tired of carrying it before replying "It's Sly. Sly Cooper."

Sly had decided to might as well tell his ancestor he was his descendant since he figured he would have ended up finding out either way. Tennessee narrowed his eyes when he heard this, he couldn't believe that the raccoon before him actually had the nerve to call himself a Cooper.

Quickly he sat up, taking his feet of the barrel before saying in a strict tone "Now Son, you should know I don't take kindly to folks funnin' on my family name.

Sly raised his hands in defense as he replied "Woah! I swear I'm not joking I can explain..."

"Talk ain't worth spit boy!" Tennessee interrupted him as he shot up from his seat, leaning toward the male gray raccoon's face, "Only one way to prove you're a Cooper. Bust us out of here!"

"Right. My friend Bentley's working on that... I hope." he replied, pausing a bit when he heard nothing from Bentley.

Tennessee crossed his arms, figuring that the male raccoon was all talk and no show, but to his shock Sly picked up his ball and chain and threw it against the wall, breaking it open. His eyes widen as he watched Sly jumped out of the tower and break open the door down below. Tennessee held his hand in front of his eyes as he stepped out of the tower to avoid being blinded by the sunlight. A smirk began growing on his face at the fact that Sly could have possible telling him the truth and they were going to get out of jail. The two raccoon made their way the prison, even at one point Tennessee had to carry dynamite to blow up the wall much to his disliking, but after all they work they successfully managed to escape the prison.

"I just want to say I knew you was a Cooper the second I laid eyes on you." Tennessee said before giving Sly a pat on the back.

"Thanks, but Tennessee we need to go!" Sly yelled before some longhorns started firing at them.

The two raccoons ran up to the edge of the cliff, glancing down at the canyon blow.

"You ready?" Sly asked.

"Well, not really..." Tennessee started, but before he could finish the gray raccoon shoved him off the cliff before jumping after him.

The grayish-brown raccoon yelled as he continued falling until Sly grabbed a hold of him and opened up his paraglider. Tennessee looked around in shock as he clung tightly onto Sly's cane, surprised how they had managed to avoid falling to their deaths. Finally he began laughing in happiness, once he gets his gun back he would be back in business.


	8. Along came a Fox

Chapter 8

Tennessee tossed away his prison uniform, glad to be back in his old clothes. He and Sly made their way back to the hideout where everyone was waiting for him. Once inside Clara ran up to Tennessee, but to everyone's surprise she slapped him across the face.

"That was for scaring me! I almost thought I lost you!" she snapped.

The grayish-brown raccoon smirked as he rubbed where Clara had slapped him, he was glad that the female raccoon was still her usual self. Getting down to business Bentley had everyone gather for a meeting so they could discuss the next plan. Tennessee told them how the former sheriff Wiley explained to him that the bank robbery took place even though he was already in jail, this left the male raccoon to suspect the new sheriff Toothpick was the one that stole the gold since he was at the bank before him. Bentley tapped his chin in though before opening up his laptop and searching the Interpol criminal data base for answers, it took a while, but sure enough the green turtle was able to find a match. Toothpick was a two bit gangster from the present day that loved two things, cowboys and gold. Interpol had almost caught the armadillo, but before they could he abruptly vanished, now Sly and his gang knew where he was.

"I thought that armadillo was too sleazy looking to be a sheriff." Tennessee said with his arms crossed, upset that Toothpick managed to steal the gold and pin the crime on him.

"Sleazy or not he's got the entire town under his control. It's going to be tough to clear our names." Negro stated.

The outlaw raccoon tilted his hat up a bit with a smirk before replying "Since when has that been a problem for us? We managed to tick off one criminal that had the town wrapped around her finger, I'm sure we can handle ol' Toothpick just fine."

Negro and Strongheart both looked at each other, thinking about Tennessee's words, finally they turned back toward the male raccoon and nodded their heads in agreement, they were willing to help Tennessee rid the town of the twisted armadillo. With their motives set the gang began putting a plan together.

"Okay Tennessee according to my calculations Toothpick has put your guns in his mine." Bentley explained, "He had the mine closed, claiming it was unsafe, but that is where he houses his goods."

"Well it's just one gun now, I upgraded it, but you're right. I need my shooting iron back." Tennessee stated.

With that said they made a plan that Bentley would follow Toothpick to the mine and once there he would hack into the computer to open the door lock, Murray would helped open the mine door that way Tennessee could get inside to get his gun. Everyone knew their parts so they decided to put the plan in action, Bentley disguised himself in some extra clothes Negro had left over so no one would suspect the green turtle following Toothpick. Tennessee and Murray followed Bentley from a distance as the green turtle began following Toothpick, they made sure they weren't far enough to lose hium, but not close enough to be seen. Sure enough Bentley reached the mine just as Toothpick had entered it. He wheeled up to the control panel, cracking his knuckles a bit.

"Time to open up a can of ha..." Bentley started, but just then he heard something coming up from behind him.

He turned around and screamed when he saw a giant scorpion coming for him, quickly the green turtle hid in his shell out of fear as he called for help. Tennessee slid down of the train rails as fast as he could, managing to narrowly jump out of the way of an incoming train.

"Yeehaw! The cavalry's comin'!" the male raccoon yelled.

"Don't worry, Bentley! I got the 'bug spray' right here!" Murray yelled as he jumped into the seat of the turret gun.

The pink hippo didn't waste any second to start turning the crank on the turret gun, rapidly firing at the scorpions, killing them all as fast as he could. It didn't take long for Murray to kill the last scorpion, allowing Bentley to get out of his shell and start hacking the computer lock. The turtle's fingers tapped the computer keys at top speeds as he hacked the computer. Finally the screen turned green and unlocked the door to the mine.

"Security, thy game is hacked!" Bentley said with a grin.

Murray quickly ran over to the mine door and using all of his strength he lifted it up enough for Tennessee to get inside.

"Awesome Murray! Okay Tennessee, you're up!" Bentley said.

"Shoot, I'll be in and out of there quicker than a hyperactive rattlesnake." Tennessee commented.

"Hey guys, this door's kinda... heavy!" Murray grunted as he struggled to hold up the door.

Knowing he had to move fast the male raccoon quickly rolled underneath the door, causing his hat to fall off. He swiped his hat from out from underneath the door just seconds before Murray ended up dropping the door closed. Tennessee put his hat back on before looking around at the mine, sure enough he saw the mine was filled with the gold that Toothpick had stolen from the bank. He continued looking around until finally he spotted his gun in a glass case. He ran up to case, smashing it open with his fist, and grabbed his gun.

"Uh huh! That's right! The Kid is back in business!" Tennessee smirked as he tilted down his hat.

He didn't waste any time as he used his gun to shoot open one of the vault doors, allowing him to gain deeper access to the mine. He ran through the mine as fast as he could, sliding on rails and shooting and guards that he managed to encounter. Finally he managed to make it to the final door and shot the locks open, allowing him to get out of the mine. Tennessee yelled in victory as he made his way back to the hideout, loving the feeling of having his hand tightly firm around his gun, even though it was only a day that he had lost it, he just didn't feel complete without his gun. Making sure he wasn't seen he entered the hideout, surprised to see that Sly and Bentley weren't there.

"Hey what happened to those two?" he asked as he sat down in a chair backwards, leaning down on the back of it.

"Bentley and Sly had headed for the saloon while ya got your gun. Bentley was planning to knock out the guards there with sarsaparilla while Sly helped plant a... I think he called it a bug, I don't know I just know it'll let us listen to Toothpick." Negro explained.

Tennessee looked around the room, noticing that a female raccoon was missing from the hideout as well.

Before he could say anything the male mouse told him "She went out to talk to Strongheart about ya. Honestly Tennessee the poor girl is starting to question whether ya truly love her or if that was the excitement from your activity ya'll did that night talking."

"Why is she thinking like that? Of course I love her, why would she think I would be lying?" Tennessee replied.

"Because ya had no answer when she had ya promise to marry her. It's amazing Tennessee, ya scare her to death with the thought of losing ya by making her promise to take care of your child just in case ya die, yet ya don't even think about marrying here. Ya know Tennessee ya ain't the only one that can be killed at any second, Clara can too, if ya don't do anything soon ya might end up losing her." Negro explained.

Tennessee opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it as he thought about Negro's words. It was true that he could lose her anytime, though the only reason he hadn't thought about marrying her is because the fear of Clockwerk still lingered in his mind. No truly knew the fear he felt unless they had dealt with the near death experience he faced, he was scared if he married her that Clockwerk would try to harm her to get to him, just like he tried to do when he discovered she was pregnant with a Cooper. He was actually going to tell her that when he had promised her that he would give his answer after what became a failed heist. The male raccoon let out a deep sigh, deciding to ignore these thoughts for now, what was important at the moment was taking Toothpick down. His brown eyes glanced at the door way to see Sly and Bentley come in with a device he was not familiar with.

"Okay Toothpick's office has been successfully bugged. Before we make our next plan we'll listen in on him for tonight to see exactly what he's up to." Bentley explained.

"You know sometimes a listening bug can be a a two way curse. I remember when we bugged Dimitri's office we ended up learning a lot of disturbing things about him while gaining knowledge of his plans." Sly commented.

"True, but it's a necessary sacrifice to learn about the criminals plans." Bentley replied, trying to forget those memories of having to listen in on Dimitri.

Tennessee lifted a brow in confusion, trying to figure out what the two were talking about. That night as Bentley listened in on Toothpick's conversation, having to listen to the armadillo obsess about his gold, complain about people complaining to him,complain about not having any Cuban lollipops, and outlaw whistling, Tennessee decided to have a little talk with Clara. He grinned a bit when he saw the female raccoon leaning on the railing of the balacony, staring up at the stars.

"Enjoying the view?" Tennessee asked as he leaned against the railing next to Clara.

"I guess." the female raccoon sighed sadly.

The male raccoon frowned at this, without a word he placed his black-gloved hand on Clara's shoulder.

"Clara, Negro told me about how you're feeling. I really do love you, I truly do, but if only you knew the reason why haven't considered marriage." Tennessee said.

Clara clenched her teeth in anger as she jerked her shoulder out from Tennessee's grip.

"Ya words aren't enough any more Tennessee. I truly want to believe ya, but without proof I can't tell for sure. I love ya and even proven how much I love ya, yet ya have done nothing to prove it. I just want to know if you're not playing me like how Jeanette does with men." she said.

Tennessee was shocked by the female raccoon's words, though he said nothing as Clara walked back inside the hideout. Unknown to him Sly had seen the entire thing, the scene that played out before him reminded him of when Carmelita confronted him when he was pulling that museum heist. The gray raccoon sighed as he looked down at the picture in his hand of him giving Carmelita a kiss on the cheek.

"She's probably wondering if I really love her just like Clara is wondering with Tennessee." Sly muttered sadly.

The next day everyone got an abrupt awakening by Toothpick yelling on the radio.

"What why are you leaving her with me?!" he exclaimed, "Sure I can get rid of her, but what if she gets loose, I don't want to be the one she fires at! Alright fine I'll do the task, but I better be getting some extra gold for this!"

"What is Toothpick talking about?" Tennessee asked.

"I don't know, but you better go check it out Tennessee." Bentley replied.

The grayish-brown raccoon nodded his head before dashing out of the hideout. He quickly made his way through town by roof top until he spotted something. He pulled out his binocom and to his surprise he saw a female fox with blue hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue top that barely covered her chest, a blue skirt, brown boot, yellow gloves, a brown jacket, and a necklace with a star symbol on it. He watched as she struggled in the ropes she was tied up in as she snarled at the armadillo before her. Tennessee was surprised to find himself examining every detail of her body, he actually found her very attractive.

"Hmm, that's not good." Tennessee commented, "Looks like Toothpick rustled himself a pretty lady."

When Bentley saw the female fox on the screen he exclaimed "Sweet jumping jackrabbits! That's no lady, that's Carmelita! What is she doing here?"

"You know her?" the male raccoon asked in surprise.

"I'm afraid so! Something is very wrong here Tennessee, but all quantum physics aside, we have to rescue her! Nobody can get there faster than you! I'll grab Sly and Murray and we'll meet you with the van. Just get going!" the turtle said as one on the longhorns picked up Carmelita and began carrying her away.

Tennessee quickly put away his binocom and chased after them, seeing the longhorn had carried Carmelita to a stagecoach.

"Phew, I'm only too happy to get rid of this one. Her tongue's sharp enough to cut leather!" Toothpick commented.

Carmelita struggled in her ropes as she snarled "Stinking cowards! Are you afraid to untie me and fight like men?! I swear when I get out of this..."

"No sense frettin' about that, little lady! Yes cry, cry. Tear yes. Just enjoy the ride!" he laughed as the longhorn threw Carmelita into the stagecoach.

The jackalope on top grabbed a hold of the reigns and made the stagecoach take off. Tennessee examined the stagecoach's path seeing that it lead straight for a cliff, Toothpick was planning to have Carmelita killed. Wasting no time he quickly jumped on some nearby rails and slide down them, making his way to some rocks where he could destroy obstacles to avoid letting the stagecoach crash. The male raccoon kept repeating this process, unaware that a certain mechanical owl was watching him. Tennessee clenched his teeth as he saw the stagecoach near the cliff, he had to get Carmelita out of there now. The stagecoach tilted over the cliff, causing the jackalope to fall to his death. Carmelita inhaled her breath sharply out of fear as she stared at the ground that was far down blow her, she was leaning out of the stagecoach window. She let out a scream as she felt herself began slipping, but to her surprise two arms wrapped around her and she found herself held against a firm. Carmelita watched as he rescuer jumped off the stagecoach seconds before it fell off the cliff.

She turned her head to find herself staring at a grayish-brown raccoon who was smirking at her. At first she raised her eyes in surprise because the raccoon was similar to Sly, but then she grew angry because of that very same reason.

"Who are you?!" she snapped as Tennessee who set her on the ground.

The male raccoon took off his hat and placed it on his chest before saying "Pleased to meet ya ma'am! Why I'm Tennessee Kid..."

Carmelita freed herself from her ropes and interrupted Tennessee by yelling "Don't yell me! You're Cooper, right? I knew it!"

The female fox grew even more angry at the fact the raccoon was a Cooper. She managed to piece together that she had been sent to the past so it made her angry that she was in the presence of the ancestor of the very raccoon that had betrayed her trust.

"Yes ma'am. Bentley told me..." he started as he put back on his hat.

"Stop calling me 'Ma'am'! The name's Inspector Fox!" she snapped.

Tennessee blinked in confusion because that was exactly how Wiley Fox was toward people, making him wonder if Carmelita was Wiley's descendant.

"If that's true then the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Gotta give her credit, she is pretty good looking." Tennessee thought.

"Wait, Bentley's here?" Carmelita asked, awakening Tennessee from his thoughts.

"Well looks like they're right behind us..." the grayish-brown raccoon said as he gestured to the trio behind them up on the hire platform.

Carmelita narrowed her eyes in anger when she saw Sly there, she grind her teeth together, still feeling rage at the fact she had discovered that he was faking amnesia all along. She believed the reason he did it was to avoid getting arrested like she believed he deserved.

"Carmelita! I'm glad you're okay." Sly said out of relief.

"Why that conniving little..." she started, but to both her and Tennessee's shock, Toothpick appeared behind the Cooper gang with his gun aimed at them.

"Much obliged for helping hand, Inspector Fox! "Toothpick smirked as some longhorns aimed their guns at the Cooper gang and began leading them away, "Lemme run these bandidos to the prison and I'll be back for you all the lickety-split! Of course if you're still feelin' neighborly, you could just turn yourselves in!"

With that said Toothpick laughed as some more longhorns began dragging away the van. Carmelita snarled in anger, she felt nothing, but burning hatred for that armadillo.

"As much as I like the idea of Sly in a cell, nobody kidnaps Inspector Carmelita Fox and gets away with it!" she snarled.

"I reckon that also includes tyin' her to a runaway stage?" Tennessee smirked.

The female fox spun around, placing her fist in front of the male raccoon's face as she said "Watch it! I'm in no mood for smart remarks! Now are you ready for another rescue mission Tennessee?"

"Yes ma'am!" he started, but then corrected himself, "I mean, I surely am Inspector Fox!"

Carmelita grinned at this remark, she liked how Tennessee was acting like around her. He treated her with respect unlike Sly and she could tell he was a gentlemen toward woman. Taking a closer look at him she actually found him attractive like Sly, making her guess that maybe the good looks ran in the family. Tennessee had led Carmelita back to the hideout where his gang would help put together a plan. Carmelita was shock that for the first time she was in a Cooper hideout, she knew that it wasn't Sly's hideout, but the fact still shocked her. Negro adjusted his glasses as he examined the female fox, confused on why she reminded him of Wiley Fox.

"I see ya rescued that lady ya, but where are the others?" the male mouse asked.

"Ol' Toothpick managed to sneak up on them and arrest them. Inspector Fox and I were hoping you could tell us the best way in the prison that doesn't involve getting arrested like in Bentley's plan." Tennessee replied as he laid his arm on Carmelita's shoulder.

Before Negro could speak they could here the click of a gun. To thier surprise Clara was standing there with her gun loaded and aimed at Tennessee. Seeing this the male raccoon quickly removed his arm from the female fox's shoulder.

"Tennessee Kid Cooper! Ya no good lying, good for nothing outlaw!" Clara snarled as she forced Tennessee up against the wall.

"Now Clara I..." he started.

"Save it! I don't want to hear ya excuses!" she snapped, jabbing her gun a bit at him, "I should have known ya were lying to me! Now ya just like chasing around women don't ya and I happened to fall for your act!"

"Clara let me explain. I had just saved Inspector Fox here. I brought her back so we can save Sly and the others." Tennessee explained.

Clara bit her lip as tears streaked down her face, her heart ached in betrayal. When she saw how Tennessee was looking at Carmelita and the fact he had his arm on her made her lose it. Her finger pulled slightly on the trigger, she wanted to shoot Tennessee liked she wished she had done when she first met him. As she continued crying Strongheart managed to walk up to her and slowly take the gun away from Clara. The female raccoon remained rooted in her spot, more and more tears streaking down her face. Finally she dashed out of the room, wiping away her tears. Carmelita was shocked by the sight she had seen, she turned toward Tennessee who had the look of regret and sadness in his eyes.

"You really done it now Tennessee." he thought to himself sadly.


	9. Proving Love

Chapter 9

Tennessee and Carmelita both carefully studied the map of the town Negro had given them. They both needed to break the Cooper Gang out of jail and they need a way to get in without having to turn their selves in. Tennessee pointed out to the female fox how they could take a raft and sneak into jail by going down the river. Carmelita nodded her head in agreement before they both left the hideout, she found herself wondering about the scene that happened moments ago with Clara and Tennessee, she didn't know why the female raccoon was angry enough to try to shoot the outlaw, but one thing she was certain on that the whole situation reminded her of when she confronted Sly at the museum. Both her and Tennessee managed to reach the river where the raft from Tennessee's steamboat heist was left. Carmelita quickly jumped onto the boat and swiftly untied the raft the guide it over to the male raccoon.

"This river is dangerous, but it leads back to the prison. Way I figure it, they won't be expectin' to come this way. You sure you're up to this Miss Fox?" he warned, wanting to make sure the female fox knew what she was getting herself into.

"That's Inspector Fox, but just call me Carmelita. Thanks for the rescue by the way." she started in a strict tone, but changed in a soft and kind tone.

Carmelita was a bit surprised at herself that she had actually warmed up to the idea of people calling her by her by her first name rather than referring to her as Inspector Fox. At first it would annoy her, but the years she spent Sly helped her get use to it, especially after the Kaine Island incident. Quickly she shook her head to stop the process of her memories, she didn't want to remember those years afterwards since Sly was lying to her all along about having amnesia. Though she didn't want to admit to herself that it actually pained her heart to block off those memories.

She returned to reality when she heard Tennessee say "My Pleasure. Inspector? You some kind of sheriff. How'd you get mixed up with Sly?"

"It's a long, complicated story. Right now, I need to rescue that ring-tail..." she started before clenching her fist in anger and snarling, "...so I can wring his neck!"

"Hoowee, you are feisty! You remind me of this one little gal who..." Tennessee started with a smirk, fixing to tell how the girl the female fox before him remind him of Clara since they both act very similar.

"What's this prison like, anyway?" Carmelita said, interrupting the male raccoon.

"Uh, well plenty of fire, for starters..." he said, scratching his head in a bit of embarrassment about the fact he was suppose to focus on the mission.

The female fox lifted her shock pistol up, her yellow-gloved hand tightened around the the handle up the weapon, making sure she had ammo to complete the job.

"Terrific. Let's get going." she smirked, glad she could finally get some payback on Toothpick's henchmen who helped capture her.

Without another word Tennessee jumped on the raft and began operating the pump handles to get the raft moving. The male raccoon watched as Carmelita stood firmly near the edge of the raft, her eyes full of focus as she constantly pulled the trigger, shooting guards and destroying TNT barrels as they traveled down the river. Tennessee bit down on the twig in his mouth hard, trying to resist the urge to stare at the female fox in front of him, he knew he had to get over the fact he found her attractive and feisty, he knew that after he got the Cooper Gang out of jail, he would have to patch up things with Clara. It took a lot of shooting from Carmelita and a few switches to be pulled by Tennessee, but the two finally managed to reach the prison. They both made their way to the back door where the male raccoon was able to shot the lock on the door open. As they ran into the prison, they had gained the attention of some longhorns that started shooting at them. Seeing this Carmelita stopped in her tracks and began firing at the longhorns.

"You go on, I'll stay here and cover you!" she yelled back at Tennessee as she charged toward the longhorns, ready to take on all of them.

The male raccoon nodded before continuing to run on ahead. He made it to a large area where Sly and his gang was being held in a cage that was suspended above the ground. At that moment Tennessee twitched his ears when he heard the sound of something falling, he quickly turned around to see a large metal door slam close behind him, trapping him inside. Unaware to him up on the prison wall was Jeanette Le Paradox with her hand placed firmly on a wooden lever.

"That should take care of that vermin." she smirked as she watched the guards began surrounding Tennessee.

The outlaw clenched his teeth in anger, his brown eyes glanced up at the cage the Cooper Gang was being held in. When he saw there were four locks on the cage a smirk formed on his face, he knew exactly how to free the gang. Thinking fast he dodged the gunfire being shot out of the guard's guns. He quickly ran around the area, avoiding the many gunfire being shot at him. He lifted up his gun and narrowed his eyes as he began to focus while he was still running. Before the guards could even realize what he was doing, he used his crackshot technique to destroy the locks on the cage. With the locks gone, the cage fell to the ground, knocking unconscious the unsuspecting guards. Murray grunted as he tossed away the roof of the cage that he caught to prevent it from crashing down on them. Jeanette snarled in anger when she saw Tennessee successfully freed the game, without a word she stormed, planning to a ahve a talk with Toothpick about a new plan. Carmelita after she had finished defeating the longhorns, opened up the iron door, spotting the gang waiting for her. She was glad to see Bentley and Murray, but she wasn't glad to see Sly at all.

"Carmelita! Are you alright?" Sly said, relieved to see the female fox was still in one piece.

"I am, no thanks to you!" Carmelita replied with a snarl, "I should leave you in that cage after what you pulled, Sly Cooper!"

The gray raccoon flinched a bit at her words, he could tell that she was still angry at him for lying to her. He wanted to pint out to her how she wasn't completely honest either since she had lied to him as well, telling him he was a constable when he pretended to have amnesia, but he decided against it since he knew it would only make her more angry.

"I know! Look I can explain everything." Sly replied, hoping his tone would calm the female fox again.

"Well if it weren't for this handsome and charming gentleman. I wouldn't even be here." Carmelita said as she pressed herself up against Tennessee.

Both of the male raccoons were shocked by this action, turns out Carmelita wanted to get back at Sly by using the one thing he had used against her every time to trick her into helping with his heists, and that was jealously. She hid her smile as she watch Sly stare at her dumbfounded, she also liked that she was getting back at him for that one time he made her jealous by dancing the tango with Neyla in India, at first she didn't know it was him, when she found out it was him made her enraged that not only he tricked her, but he had also danced with Neyla first, making her even jealous than before.

Finally snapping back into reality Tennessee tilted down his hat with his gun as he said "Ah shucks."

The compliment made him both a little embaressed and flattered, he hadn't expected to get a compliment lik that from the female fox.

"Handsome and charming? Really?" Sly started in a confused tone, but he quickly pieced together that Carmelita was trying to use the very technique of jealously that he had used on her quite a few times in life, "Look Carmelita, I know..."

Without warning Carmelita pointed her shock pistol at Sly's face and yelled "Save it, Sly! All I want to know right now is how I get back to Paris!"

Sly said nothing as the female fox lowered her shock pistol and began walking away from him. Bentley looked between the two, finally deciding he should be the one to ask Carmelita how she got there since it would be unwise to have Sly talk to her.

He wheeled after Carmelita and said "Actually Carmelita, I was more curious about how you got here in the first place."

The others ran after the two with Murray worrying about where Toothpick had taken the van, there was only one other time Murray lost his van and that was in Canada, so the fact the van was once again lost depressed him.

Carmelita had heard what Bentley said to her and replied "It's a long story, Bentley. Let's get moving and I'll tell you."

With that said the gang made their escape from jail. Along the way Carmelita explained about how shortly after the museum heist she had decided to investigate, she had traveled to the back to discover stolen goods, and Cyrille Le Paradox unloading them himself, she was captured before she could react and delivered to Toothpick to be disposed of. Tennessee was a bit surprised to discover the person behind the entire mess was Jeanette's descendant, he thought about telling the gang this, but he decided against it, figuring Jeanette might have not known who Toothpick was working for when she convinced the town to make him the new sheriff. Sly kept trying to explain to Carmelita the reasons for his actions, but not matter how much the gray raccoon tried, the female fox refused to listen.

Negro was relieved when he saw the gang return to the hideout safely, he had started to get worried about them. Tennessee looked around the hideout, but still saw no sign of Clara, his ears flattened against his head at this, he knew that the female raccoon still felt angry and heart-broken. That night Bentley had began putting together a plan to stop Toothpick when he over heard the armadillo mention how he planned to leave town the day after tomorrow. Tennessee silently walked around the hideout, he still hadn't seen any signs of Clara. His brown eyes glanced up to see Carmelita climbing down a ladder with the look of frustration on her face due to the fact Sly had tried to give her a rose as an apology. She reached the floor and set the ladder to the side, when she saw Tennessee she smiled at him. Figuring it was the polite thing to do Tennessee smiled back.

"You know I still find it amazing how much of a gentlemen you are yet you're a Cooper." the female fox commented.

"I suppose being a Cooper is a bad thing?" Tennessee replied, raising his brow.

"Well not you at least, Sly is more of the Cooper I don't like." Carmelita said.

"Pardon me for asking this, but what did he exactly do?" the outlaw asked out of curiosity.

Carmelita took a deep sigh as she sat down in one of the chairs, she had Tennessee sit next to her so she could explain. She told him after another criminal by the name of Dr. M had injured Sly when the male raccoon took a shot for her, Sly had claimed he had amnesia and didn't know who he was. She stated how she felt like she was played for a fool when she discovered Sly was lying to her all along, she believed he lied and pretended to love her just so he could avoid being arrested. She quickly fought back her tears, she never did like crying or showing her feelings in public.

"Now he thinks just by saying sorry it can repair the betrayal he did. He broke my heart and I can never forgive him for that." she snarled.

Tennessee took off his hat, ran his black-gloved hand through his fur, he couldn't believe that Carmelita's feeling were almost similar to what Clara had felt when she saw him with the female fox for the first time. Though because of this he figured Sly felt miserable about the whole thing just as much as him. He placed back on his hat and stood up, earning a confused look from Carmelita.

"You know, someone once told me that sometimes saying you love a person isn't enough, you have to prove it. I don't think a criminal trying to just stay out of a jail would have taken a shot for you. Maybe he loves you more than you realize." Tennessee said.

The female fox's eyes widen at shock at these words, before she could say anything the grayish-brown raccoon had already left, leaving Carmelita to think about his words. As Tennessee kept walking, he decided that maybe it was about time he took that advice as well.

The next day Bentley had gathered everyone for a meeting since he had finally developed a plan. Tennessee's eyes widen in shock when he saw Clara was in the room too, but it made him a bit upset that she refused to glance at him at all.

"Okay guys we need to work fast, tomorrow Toothpick will try to make a getaway on his train which is being supercharged by the van. The best way we can catch Toothpick is to divert three key switches on the tracks, but we will need the keys for the switches and they're being guarded by Toothpick's best men." Bentley explained, "Though all three guards will be participating in the festival Toothpick dedicated to himself. That's why I took the liberty of signing up Sly, Murray, and Carmelita for the activities. Murray you'll be in the Bare-Knuckle Brawl, Sly you will be in the Toothpick five-hundred, and Carmelita you'll be in the shooting contest. Once you're done Tennessee will divert the tracks while Clara will make sure no one spots him."

The grayish-brown raccoon was shocked when he heard he would be with Clara, though he liked the idea that it would give him the chance to explain himself to Clara.

Jeanette looked around the blimp, a bit confused by all the strange technology surrounding her. She was bit surprise to see Cyrille finally enter the room with his shirt off. He was bit surprised by the appearance of his ancestor, he hadn't her to show up on the blimp so soon.

"Ah my lovely ancestor, I see you decided to look around the blimp." he said.

"Yes, I had finished talking to Toothpick about a small task I wanted him to complete. Now explain to me why are ya shirtless?" she said.

"Oh yes this. See sometimes money isn't quite enough to convince people, I had to use a bit of your persuasive technique to remind a certain female friend of mine who's side she's one." Cyrille replied.

He grabbed his shirt off of the chair and put it back on.

"It wasn't that ugly elephant Toothpick mentioned was it?" Jeanette asked.

Cyrille nearly cringed when he heard that person mentioned before answering "Actually no. True I am manipulating her through flattery as much as it pains me. but the person I was just with was a person that can aid me in defeated the Coopers. Though she tends to cling on memories, no matter once her purpose is done I will simply throw her away.

"Glad to see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Jeanette commented, proud of her descendant.

Later that day Sly, Carmelita, and Murray managed to successfully get the keys from the guards. Remembering what to do Tennessee took the keys so he could throw the railroad switches. He went into the hideout and got Clara before heading out for the tracks. Clara said nothing as ran next to Tennessee, all she wanted to do was complete the job without speaking to him. When they made it to the tracks the female raccoon got in her position for lookout, waiting for the male raccoon to complete the task, but to her surprise Tennessee wasn't throwing the switches. Instead the male raccoon walked up to her, she kept her back turned toward him, refusing to look at him.

"Clara before we complete our task, I wanted a chance to talk to you." he said.

The male raccoon firmly grabbed the female raccoon by her shoulders and turned her around so he could face him. He could see the sadness in her eyes an he intended to make that sadness go away.

"Clara, I've been thinking about what you said about proving myself. Well I want to prove myself, Clara I..." he started, but then he noticed Clara's eyes widened.

"Tennessee!" she screamed as she spun themselves around so that they were in the spots where the other previously stood.

The outlaw nearly froze when he had heard gunfire while he had got spun, shortly followed by a pain filled gasp from Clara. His brown eyes glanced down at the female raccoon in his arms and he stopped breathing when he saw Clara's blue shirt starting to get soaked in crimson blood. The female raccoon collapsed in Tennessee's arm, her breathing was slow and shaky, the life in her eyes was slowly fading away. Tennessee quickly turned his head frantically, trying to find the source of the gunfire as he clung onto Clara's body. Finally he managed to spot a certain armadillo holding a gun.

"Oh did I hit your lady friend? Too bad she had to get in the way, I was aiming for you. Oh well looks like the Cooper Line is ending either way." Toothpick laughed before running off.

Tennessee wanted to run after Toothpick and beat him into a bloody pulp, but he knew what was important was taking care of Clara. He carefully kneeled on the ground, whispering to Clara how she was going to be alright as he placed his hand on her bleeding wound. Using his other hand he pulled out the binocom Bentley had given him, he needed help to save Clara.

Carmelita was walking around the hideout until she had bumped into Sly, she clenched her teeth when she saw the gray raccoon. She tried to walk past him, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Carmelita I know I hurt you by lying." he said.

"Hmph. Hurt is a kind term Ring-tail." she snarled.

"Listen you have to let me explain. Carmelita I..." Sly started, but at that moment he yelped in pain.

Carmelita narrowed her eyes as she watched Sly bend over in pain, folding his arms over his stomach, his eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were tightly clenched. The female fox thought Sly was faking it, pretending to be hurt to get her to feel sorry for him. Sly let out another yell of pain as he collapsed on the floor, his breathing started to become raspy. That was when Carmelita realized that he wasn't faking it, there was something wrong with him. She kneeled down next to him, silently gasping when she had laid her hand on his shoulder, discovering that the male raccoon was beginning to burn with fever. Without any seconds thoughts she called out for Bentley. The green turtle rushed into the room, shocked to see his friend in such a state. He pulled out a scanner and examined the male raccoon's body with it, trying to find the problem.

"Bentley what's wrong with him?" Carmelita asked in a slight worried tone.

"I can't believe it, he's experiencing the side effects of a time alteration! He's being written out of time completely! Something must have happened to Tennessee!" Bentley exclaimed.

Right on time the green turtle was receiving a binocom call from Tennessee, his mouth drop open when the grayish-brown raccoon told him that Clara got shot by Toothpick and now she was dying in his arms. Bentley now knew why Sly was in his state, if Clara dies that means her unborn child will too, meaning the Cooper line that descended from her and Tennessee wouldn't exist and that included Sly. Before Bentley could saw anything, Carmelita got in front of the screen so she could talk to the outlaw.

"Listen up Tennessee, you're going to need to use your body to prevent anymore blood loss. I will be there as soon as I can with something that will help her. Be sure not to let her lose anymore blood or you going to lose her." Carmelita said.

Tennessee nodded in understanding before putting away the binocom. Following instructions held pressed Clara against his chest tightly, but not too tight to hurt her. He could see his orange shirt starting to be covered in the female raccoon's blood, but that didn't stop him from loosening his grip on her. He gentley laid his head on her shoulder, listening to her shallow breathing.

"It's okay Clara. I won't loss you. I won't let you die. You're going to live and when this is all over I'm going to marry you. I can't lose you, not now, not like this. I love you Clara." he whispered as he nuzzled his head against her's.

For a while it was silent until Clara said in a weak tone "Tennessee I'm sorry for doubting ya. I'm sorry for what I said. Also thank ya for keeping the promise."

After that the two raccoons said nothing as they waited for help, finally a few minutes later Carmelita came running up with a bag. She quickly sat down next to Clara, having Tennessee lay the female raccoon on the ground so she can tend to her. She took off Clara's jacket and shirt before pulling some alcohol out to tend the wound with. The female raccoon whimpered in pain as she felt the liquid being poured on her wound, she wanted to grab a hold of Tennessee's arm, but she felt too weak to do so. With that done Carmelita pulled out some bandages and began wrapping them around Clara's chest. By the time she was finished the female raccoon had fallen unconscious. The female fox pressed her hand against Clara's neck, feeling a faint pulse.

"You're lucky Tennessee. She's going to make it." she said as she stood up.

The male raccoon sighed in relief as he once again held Clara in his arms. He was relieved the girl he loved was going to be okay, but he still was going to make sure that Toothpick would pay for what he'd done.


	10. Train Robbery

Chapter 10

Tennessee clung tightly onto Clara's unconscious body being carried in his arms as he and Carmelita made their way back to the hideout. The outlaw was a bit curious was the female fox was the one that had took quick and precise action upon hearing the state the female raccoon was in. Glancing at Carmelita he could tell that she was in deep in thought about something which is probably why she wasn't speaking to him at the time. Upon reaching the hideout Tennessee noticed Strongheart carrying some medical herbs, at first he was confused until he saw Sly lying unconscious on a mat. The female buffalo kneeled down next to the gray raccoon and placed her hand on his forehead to check his fever. Tennessee watched as Carmelita walked over to Strongheart and kneeled down next to her.

"How is he?" the female fox asked without looking at the female buffalo next to her.

"His fever has gone down quite a bit and he has not shown signs of much pain like he was. With some rest he should awaken soon." Strongheart answered.

Carmelita silently nodded her head as her brown eyes studied the unconscious raccoon. Tennessee said nothing as he laid Clara down on his bed before walking over to Carmelita. He nodded at Strongheart, giving her a silent signal that he wanted to talk to Carmelita alone. The female buffalo understood as she got up and left the two alone.

"So is this the reason you helped me so quickly?" Tennessee asked.

Carmelita let out a deep sigh before reply "Don't get me wrong Tennessee I'm still angry at him and want nothing to do with him, I just want to return to Paris. Though no matter how angry I am at him, I had to save him because Ring-tail does not deserve death."

"Heh you sound like someone else I know, he shot me once, but he hadn't meant to almost kill me." the outlaw smirked.

Carmelita smiled at this comment before turning her head back to Sly, not noticing Tennessee quietly leave so he could check up on Clara. The female fox looked around the room to make sure no one was watching before gently running her fingers through Sly's fur.

"Oh Sly, why did you have to go back to your old roots?" Carmelita thought.

Hours had passed till finally that night Sly finally had awaken from his unconsciousness. Bentley had scanned his body first to make sure there was no signs of the time alteration, sure enough Sly was back to normal. Since the gray raccoon can be back in action, the gang began preparing for the big train heist that would take place that next morning. Bentley made a gadget that would get the gold off the train once the side doors are opened by Tennessee. Carmelita and Tennessee made sure their weapons had enough ammo for the big heist. Thanks to Strongheart she managed to get some snapshots of the train, revealing it was being supercharged by the van. With the plan set everyone quickly left early that morning except for Negro and Strongheart who had decided to watch over Clara while she heals. The gang made it over to the bridge and just in time too, they felt rumbling before the train burst through a wooden barrier.

Toothpick clung onto the railing of the train as he laughed crazily at his getaway. Tennessee clenched his teeth in rage upon seeing the armadillo, he was still angry at the fact he had shot Clara. Thinking fast he and Sly jumped on one of the carts, Sly was going to make his way to Toothpick by going over on the top of the carts while Tennessee makes his way through the carts, getting the gold at the same time. Carmelita helped Bentley off of the bridge before jumping down on the next set of carts. Murray jumped off the bridge last, his face hitting the top of the cart and landing next to his van. Unknown to anyone, flying near the train was none other than Le Paradox's blimp. Cyrille narrowed his eyes upon seeing the gang successfully get on the train. Next to him was a pink female mouse with blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a yellow jumpsuit, black gloves and shoes, a red bandanna, and orange glasses. She was busy trying to work on machinery, but at times she would glance at the green turtle in the wheelchair with the look of a bit of regret. The male skunk had taken quick notice of this.

"So Penelope how much power will be up to from seizing the cane?" he asked to make her stop glancing at Bentley.

The female mouse's body jumped a bit from being startled, but she turned toward him and replied "We'll be up to forty percent."

"Hmm if everyone keeps failing at this rate I might have to send you to the field to get the job done." Cyrille said.

Penelope flinched at these words, she feared for when the time her betrayal would be revealed, she only hoped her lies could cover the truth of her betrayal. Murray had already freed the van with the help of explosives and Carmelita protected Bentley so he could hack the train whistles to annoy Toothpick's hearing. Tennessee grasped his gun firmly as he made his way through the carts, avoiding the spotlights and lasers. When he would reach the sidedoors he shot the locks off using his crackshot technique, allowing Bentley to his his gadget to pull the gold off the train and into the van. After doing all that he had finally reached Toothpick, the outlaw snarled at the sight of armadillo, he wanted to make him pay for hurting Clara.

"Why don't you bring your little runt self down here and take your whoppin' like a man sheriff!" Tennessee yelled.

Toothpick quickly turned around upon hearing these words, his eyes were filled with rage. He wished he had managed to shoot and kill him like Jeanette had asked of him.

"I'll blast you Tennessee Kid Cooper! I'ma gonna lock you in the deepest, darkest hole I got and throw away they key!" Toothpick yelled.

"Give it up, Toothpick! The fat lady has sung and you are done!" the outlaw replied back with a yell.

Just then a smirk grew on the armadillo's face, confusing the outlaw.

"Oh am I?" Toothpick laughed as two rat guards dropped down next to Tennessee.

The grayish-brown raccoon clenched his teeth when the two rats seized him by the arms, preventing him from moving. The armaldillo seized this oppurtunity by rolling up into a ball and smashing into Tennessee's stomach, knocking not only hte wind out of the raccoon, but also his gun out of his hand.

"My gun! No!" Tennessee yelled weakly as he fell on his hands and knees.

The rat guard grabbed a hold of the gun and quickly fled back to the blimp.

"Le Paradox sends his regards! Adios Idiot!" Toothpick laughed before walking away.

Sly finally managed to reach his ancestor, he clenched his fists when he saw that Tennessee's gun had been stolen. He turned toward the outlaw who was still weakened from the hit he received from Toothpick.

"Relax, Pal. I'll take care of this." Sly said before running after Toothpick.

Tennessee groaned as he heard the sounds of a struggle between Sly and Toothpick, it didn't take long till he heard the armidillo yell in pain. He stood up and saw Toothpick fall from the air, the armadillo's body burnt red from being knocked into the fire by Sly.

"Ah, my ear holes. Ee ouch." Toothpick groaned.

"Well well, lookee what the cat drug in." Tennessee smirked.

He grabbed the burnt armadillo roughly by the collar, ignoring his groans of pain.

"Looks like this here's our stop." the outlaw said before kicking Toothpick off the train with his boot and jumping off after him.

He landed on the ground, grinning about the fact he got revenge on the criminal that had framed him and shot his fiance, but he was still upset over the fact he had lost his gun. Though his expression changed into confusion when he saw the van containing the gang was speeding toward the cliff and Bentley was quickly tossing the gold out of the van.

"What in tarnation are they doing?" he asked himself.

His brown eyes glanced down at the bag of gold that landed in front of him.

"An' I was just wonderin' where that gold had got to." Tennessee said as he walked toward the bag of gold.

He was about to pick it up until he heard screams, he turned his head just in time to see the van sail off of the cliff. He wasn't sure if they were okay, but he knew the important thing at that moment was putting Toothpick back in jail and taking the gold back to the hideout. He took out his rope and tied Toothpick up before dragging him off with the gold.

Wiley sighed as he took a look around his old office, still angry that it now belonged to Toothpick. He put on his hat and closed the door behind him, but as soon as he stepped outside to his shock he saw Toothpick in front of his door tied up with a burn mark on one of the floor boards in the shape of a raccoon's head. The male fox grinned when he saw this.

"Nice job raccoon." he said to himself as he grabbed Toothpick, placing him under arrest.

With Toothpick's arrest Wiley Fox managed to regain his position as Sheriff, he wanted to arrest Jeanette too, but once again the female skunk was never caught in her web of lies. She had pretended that Toothpick had fooled her as well and that she had no idea that the armadillo had stolen the gold. Though on the inside Jeanette was feeling enraged at the fact that Tennessee had manged to steal the gold, marking his place as the greatest outlaw in the wild west.

Tennessee dropped the bags of gold in front of the hideout, he had no idea how he was going to tell his gang that he had lost his gun. He glanced down at his empty hand, clenching it a few times, wishing he could feel the cold iron in his hands once more. He let out a sigh and was about to enter the hideout until a bright flash appeared behind him. He turned around to see the van, without thinking he ran up to it.

Before he could speak Bentley said "No time to explain Tennessee, we need your help. Get in the van and we'll help you get your cane back."

The outlaw didn't hesitate as he jumped into the van and to his shock he saw his ancestor Rioichi Cooper from Japan in there as well. Soon enough he was joined by his caveman ancestor, Sir Galleth from Medieval England, and Salim from Arabia. They all managed to make it back to the blimp and get their canes back along with Tennessee's gun. The male raccoon even managed to save Carmelita and Sly before he was transported back to his own time. Tennessee blinked his eyes a few times to find himself back in front of the hideout. He tossed his gun in the air and caught it in happiness before rushing in the hideout. Inside he saw Clara was sitting up on the bed, gently putting back on her blue shirt. Before Clara could say anything Tennessee rushed over to her, placing both of his black-gloved hands on the sides of her face and pulling her into a passionate kiss. The female raccoon's eyes widen in shock before she closed them and kissed back. They remained like that for a few seconds before pulling back for air.

"Clara I'm so glad you're okay." the male raccoon said.

"Well ya have quite the way of showing it." Clara replied.

"So you still wanting me to marry you or are you still wanting to shoot me?" Tennessee asked.

Clara laughed as she wrapped her arms around Tennessee before replying "What do ya think?"

Tennessee laughed before pulling the female raccoon into another kiss.

Five Weeks Later

Tennessee scratched a bit at the black jacket he was having to wear, he never had worn anything really fancy in his life so the experience was new to him. He looked over at Clara standing next to him who was wearing a long white dress and a veil over her face. The female raccoon smiled at her soon to be husband, causing him to return the smile. Tennessee couldn't help, but fill up with pride when he slipped the ring on Clara's finger and he said his vows. Clara had flet the very same way when she did the same action. As soon as they heard the words "You may kiss the bride." Tennessee flipped the veil over Clara's head and pulled her into a loving kiss, Clara was now Clara Cooper. When that was done Tennessee jumped up on his horse and pulled up Clara next.

"So what do you think of honeymooning in Mesa City with all the gold we got?" Tennessee asked with a smirk.

"The recent boom city? That'll sound great." Clara said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

Tennessee was about to take off until he saw he was being approached by none other than Sheriff Wiley Fox. The male fox didn't reach for his gun instead he took off his hat as he approached the newly wedded couple.

"I just wanted to wish you well on your honey moon. Reminds me of when me and Danita got married. Though you two better watch when you get back because that's when things go back to normal and I intend to arrest you all." Wiley said.

"I don't expect any different of you Sheriff, besides where's the fun in stealing if no one's chasing you. Well actually it will just be me stealing from crooked lawmen now, I changed my view on life after the whole mess with Toothpick and decided to properly follow my family's footsteps." Tennessee replied.

"Well best luck to you, ring-tail." the male fox said with a grin.

With that side Tennessee made his horse take off, before they got too far away Clara threw back her bouquet of flowers. The bouquet flew through the air and landed in the arms of Strongheart. The female buffalo stared at the bouquet with a confused expression, trying to figure out what catching the bouquet of flowers meant. Clara rested her head against Tennessee's back, letting out a loving sigh, at first she hated Tennessee, now she can't imagine life without him.

Nine Months Later

Clara and Tennessee had already returned back to town and like Sheriff Wiley promised he had tried to arrest them whenever they were on a heist. Though that day Tennessee wasn't planning to rob any crooked lawmen, for that day was the day he was finally waiting for. Sweat dripped down Clara's forehead as she breathed hard, she had gone into delivery. Her hand tightly squeezed her husband's who was standing next to her, trying to insure her that everything will be alright. Clara screamed loudly in pain as Negro kept giving her commands to help deliver the baby. She let out on last scream, using all her strength to deliver the baby. Just then the sounds of crying filled the room, Clara opened her eyes to see Negro holding a small brown furred male baby raccoon in his arms. The male mouse handed the baby to Strongheart so she clean him up before handing him to his mother. Clara nearly cried as she smiled down at their newborn child, she loved how the baby had the same colored eyes as Tennessee.

"What shall we name him?" the outlaw asked.

The female raccoon looked down at her child before replying "John. John Cooper."

Tennessee grinned at this name suggestion, he liked the idea of his son being named John. The small fear that his son would lose both him and Clara did tug at his mind, but he knew what was important at the time was being a good father to his son. A few weeks later Jeanette had given birth to her son James and she planned to train him as hard as she could to become a successful thief to bring the Le Paradox Clan to light, but she didn't want to train him too hard, she didn't want to be like her father.

Five Years Later

Tennessee gathered up a few things in his bag, he decided it was time to head to the Kaine Islands to place his fortunes in the Cooper Vault. He wanted to bring his family with him to the Cooper vault, but with how old the vault has gotten and the many traps that had been set up in the vault over the years, it had gotten too dangerous to take more than one person into the vault. Tennessee couldn't help, but grin at his five year-old son begging and pleading to go to the vault with him, but Tennessee told him when he's old enough he can go to the Cooper vault. It was a long journey to the Kaine Islands, most of it was spent on a ship. When he had reached the Kaine Islands he could tell he was in the right place due to the raccoon statues. He made his way up the mountain and reached a giant vault door that had the symbol of the Cooper Clan on it. Using his gun he placed it in the door and watched it slowly open up upon being unlocked. Inside he had to make his way through many traps that were made so only a Cooper could get through. Finally Tennessee managed to make it to the area that would be his section of the vault.

He placed up his wanted poster, his gold from both the bank that he had stopped Jeanette from robbing and the gold Toothpick had stolen. He grinned in satisfaction before placing his old guns on the pedestal in front of his wanted poster. He couldn't wait to write about it in the Theivius Raccoonus, the thought excited him of futures Coopers reading about his tale. Though he knew his tales would only be on of the many tales of the Cooper Clan.

The End


End file.
